No Olho da Tempestade
by Puri-Senpai
Summary: Haru-chan... Você sabia? O lugar mais seguro em uma tempestade... pode ser dentro dela própria. Gokudera Hayato, a.k.a. O Guardião da Tempestade, tinha suas dúvidas quanto à veracidade técnica daquilo, mas, quem sabe, com uma ajudinha do fantástico Katekyo Cupidman REBORN, ele não descobre por si mesmo? [5986 Goku/Haru]
1. Exercício

**CAP 1 - Exercício**

**ooo**

Era uma quarta-feira ensolarada e a décima geração Vongola passava o tempo após as aulas em um café próximo à escola. Suas aventuras no futuro haviam acabado assim como as noites sem sono e banhadas de preocupação do chefe que, pela primeira vez em bastante tempo, aproveitava um pouco da típica paz de Namimori.

E muito bem aproveitado, diga-se de passagem.

"Awww, Tsu-kun~" e a ruiva ria de alguma coisa que o chefe havia dito. Aquela já era a décima quarta risadinha desde que entraram no café. Seu chefe ficava vermelho, rindo junto dela numa mistura de "Feliz por que ela está feliz" e "Não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo" que só o Juudaime era capaz.

À frente da amiga, Kurokawa Hana dava outra bronca em Ryohei, repreendendo-o por não conseguir escolher o que comer como um bom homem maduro.

"Hana-chan, o que posso fazer se estou INDECISO AO EXTREMO!"

"Só escolhe o mesmo que eu então, oras!"

E o cabeça de grama ficava 'extremamente' vermelho, mas finalmente calado. Quem estivesse atento, ou pelo menos tão desesperado quanto Gokudera pra se distrair das risadinhas envergonhadas, perceberia que o boxeador murmurava um retardado "feliz ao extremo~" enquanto a garota fazia o pedido.

_Che._

Hayato bufou irritado pela... AH, MALDIÇÃO, ELE PASSARA O DIA BUFANDO! Seu estomago estava revirado como se estivesse rodeado pela comida de sua irmã e ele lutava contra a urgência de sair correndo dali, para bem longe dos coraçõezinhos que flutuavam envolta de seus amigos enamorados. O desespero chegava a fazê-lo desejar que o Maníaco do Baseball, isso (ele mesmo: Ya-ma-mo-to), estivesse lá! Pelo menos ele teria algo pra fazer/alguém com quem descarregar ainda que o Guardião da Chuva não participasse das brigas tanto quanto gostaria, mas o idiota estava treinando pra o último campeonato do ano.

Não tinha a mínima intenção de se juntar àquelas conversas (se é que se podia chamar assim). Limitou-se a apoiar a cabeça na janela, olhando as pessoas andando nas ruas e jurando pelo seu amor aos O.V.N.I.s que ele nunca mais aceitaria passear com casais. NUNCA.

Pelo menos não quando não houvesse alguém para de fato interagir com ele. Podia ser uma briga, uma discussão, xingamento, até ameaças seriam bem-vindas... qualquer coisa _menos_ o papo furado de gente apaixonada.

Tsk. Mal se lembrava da última vez que sentira o sangue ferver ante uma boa briga verbal. A tensão dos gritos... a satisfação dos argumentos ganhos, a determinação para superar os argumentos derrotados, mas, principalmente, a leveza... o contentamento que se espalhava no peito cada vez que a discussão se encerrava. Era... divertido. Como um cochilo após passar o dia no parque de diversões, provando de toda e qualquer emoção disponível em si até esgotá-las pra ele poder, enfim, descansar satisfeito.

E ele tinha a impressão que, dentre os milhares com quem já travou argumento, pelo menos _uma_ parecia se divertir tanto quanto ele, ainda que também preferisse não demonstrar...

E onde é que ela estava quando ele mais precisava?

_"Trabalhando desu~"_

Droga.

Não gostava de admitir... mas sentia falta da mulher estúpida. A conversa que tiveram na ponte naquele fatídico dia, uma semana atrás voltava agora à sua mente.

**ooo**

Fora depois que Tsuna e Kyoko finalmente "abriram seus corações" e do _caos_ que aquilo acarretou.

Pra começar, fora Sasagawa Kyoko quem se declarou.

As coisas não foram tão lovey-dovey quanto se esperava. O turbilhão de emoções que dançou dos olhos do chefe subiram até os mais altos céus de felicidade até despencar na mais profunda e dolorida mágoa quando ele, Sawada Tsunayoshi... rejeitou a garota que amava. Tsuna manteve os olhos firmemente fechados e sua voz vacilava, mas as palavras eram firmes em sua sinceridade e repletas de amor enquanto ele explicava que não queria envolvê-la com a máfia mais do que já havia envolvido. Ele prezava a paz dela e também da Haru e não queria ter que vê-las perdendo os dias tranquilos e normais uma vez que ele já havia aceito ser o 10º sucessor Vongola. A Mulher Estúpida não estava presente nesse dia.

Foram uns bons três dias, três _dramáticos_ dias de dar orgulho a qualquer fã de 'novela koreana', até a própria Sasagawa confrontá-lo, deixando mais que claro que pouco importava o perigo. Ela já teria q aceitar o irmão Guardião Mafioso, um futuro marido Chefe Mafioso não seria muito mais desafiador. Nesse dia eles se acertaram e se tornaram um casal. _Nesse dia_... Haru estava presente.

Ao ver o estardalhaço que haviam feito diante da então confusa morena, ambos se acercaram dela, temendo vê-la fugir em lágrimas... E as lágrimas vieram. Mas a Miura se aproximou... e abraçou o décimo.

Duas palavras... foi tudo o que conseguiu ouvi-la dizer.

"Eu entendo."

Ali, naquela hora, fora o primeiríssimo e o único abraço que Tsuna já correspondera a morena. Perceber aquilo o incomodou o de cabelos prata e Hayato tinha certeza que também incomodava Haru. Diante de todos ali ela pedira para que Juudaime mantivesse sua promessa de lutar pelos amigos, de destruir a máfia caso ela voltasse a desviar de sua missão principal.

"Tsuna-san não pode aceitar os sentimentos da Haru, e Haru entende..." dizia, voltando a falar em terceira pessoa. "mas... uma parte bem importante do coração dela está bem aqui" e a morena se acercou da melhor amiga "se Tsuna-san não cuidar da Kyoko-chan direitinho, Haru promete que vai te perseguir do jeito que fez quando achou que Tsuna-san maltratava criancinhas desu~!"

Depois de um leve "Hii!" (ao lembrar do dia em que Haru o confrontara e caira no rio), Tsuna concorda, carinhoso.

Haru se vira para Kyoko.

"Parece que você me passou pra trás..."

"N-n-não diga isso, Haru-chan!"

"Não esquenta desu~... Haru vai encontrar outro cavaleiro de armadura brilhante. Talvez não como o Tsuna-san, mas..." ela provavelmente estava forçando a conversa mais do que o peito aguentava. Por sorte trocara de tópico. "...espero que esteja pronta pra virar a esposa do Chefe da Mafia."

"Não se preocupe, Haru-chan... Você sabia? Às vezes, quando o perigo é muito grande, o local mais seguro está alguns passos mais pra perto."

Hayato lembrava de ter franzido o cenho com aquela aparente falta de lógica, mas a Nem Tão Estúpida Mullher fora mais rápida.

"Como o olho do furacão, não é?"

"Hai. O lugar mais seguro em uma tempestade... pode ser dentro dela própria."

Gokudera, a.k.a. _O Guardião da Tempestade_, tinha suas dúvidas quanto à veracidade técnica daquilo, mas decidiu não ser um estraga prazeres (não quando seu querido Juudaime estava se derretendo de emoção pela enorme sabedoria da então namorada) e aceitar a ideia como sendo razoável.

O resto do dia transcorrera em paz e Kyoko fizera questão de manter a Haru com eles durante as aulas, disfarçada de aluna de Namichuu.

Após todos se despedirem, O auto-nomeado braço direito permitiu que seu chefe acompanhasse a namorada até a casa com um "Deixo-o em suas mãos, Cabeça-de-grama", ao que o boxeador responde com "´É uma extrema honra!"

"E PÕE EXTREMA NISSO!" _Che_, não é como se ele gostasse de ceder sua posição como guarda-costas, mas não tinha escolha... Precisava digerir todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias e, sinceramente, não estava muito empolgado com a ideia de se acostumar com a presença da irmã do Sasagawa tão cedo.

Claro que conviveram durante as lutas no futuro, mas aquilo era diferente, aquela não era a menina que cozinhava e que lavava as roupas e é irmã do seu colega guardião... agora ela era Sasagawa Kyoko, namorada do 10º sucessor Vongola, Futura Sawada Kyoko, esposa de seu chefe!

Em suma: mais trabalho pra ele.

E _sim_, ele estava irritado por não poder caminhar ao lado _direito_ de seu chefe, onde ela parecia ter grudado, pois ele era o "Braço Direito", PROCESSEM-NO por estar com ciúmes!

Ok... aquilo soara estranho.

Ele só precisava se acostumar ao fato de que... seu patrão... agora tinha uma patroa.

Não lembrava que horas eram, mas em sua memória, o céu estava avermelhado quando chegou na ponte pela qual passava para chegar a seu apartamento. Também a mesma na qual vira a estranha pessoa que era Miura Haru pela primeira vez... e também onde a encontrara chorando enquanto encarava... não sabia o que ela encarava. Estava somente lá, no meio do caminho, feito a tonta que ele sabia que ela era.

...

Hm...

Ele franzira o cenho. Aquilo parecia o ambiente próprio pra uma atitude melodramática.

"Oi! Mulher!" e ela pulou com o susto. Idiota. "Vê se não faz nada estúpido."

Ela se virou pra ele... lágrimas caindo como se os olhos derretessem, dizendo:

"Hahi, como Gakudera-san sabia que Haru pretendia pular?!"

!

Algo em algum lugar da mente dele parecia ter quebrado. Por um segundo ele suou frio, só pra depois o sangue ferver, o que só piorou quando a garota o encarou com a cara de pau de dizer "Te peguei desu~!"

Foram vinte, VINTE infernais minutos de bronca e repreensões pelo susto que a idiota o havia dado. Ela não sabia que com aquele tipo de coisa não se brinca?!

Pro seu azar, nos primeiros cinco minutos ela já havia se cansado da repreensão e retrucava fervorosamente. Ele ganhou alguns argumentos, perdeu em outros de modo épico, uma derrota honrosa, mas no fim a situação e o peso dos acontecimentos anteriores jogaram a seu favor, quando a Mulher Idiota finalmente concordou que fora mesmo uma brincadeira de mau-gosto que ela não voltaria a fazer.

Enfim... vitória.

Não estava tão tarde, mas o sono que se apoderou dele o pressionava para voltar logo pra casa onde ele se espreguiçaria e se esparramaria em sua cama preguiçosamente tal qual Uri depois de voltar de suas "caçadas matinais". O fato da garota à sua frente estar agora sorrindo e com as lágrimas já esquecidas parecia só incentiva-lo.

Mas ele precisava de garantia, como um bom Guardião profissinal.

"Oi..." disse depois que ela secou as bochechas. Já não havia qualquer tristeza nos olhos da morena. "Você vai ficar bem?"

Por alguns segundos ela o encarou como se fosse um E.T. Não... espera... E.T. são incríveis! Não, ela o encarava como se ele tivesse dito algo romântico (isso sim seria assustador).

Che, como se ele não fosse capaz de ter consideração quando fosse necessário.

"Responde, mulher!"

"Ah! Hai... Haru vai ficar bem, não se preocupe, Gokudera...kun."

Ignorando a mudança de honorifico ele a ouviu contar que ficará longe por um tempo. Gokudera cerra os olhos com suspeita.

"Baka! Haru já disse que não vai fazer besteira desu~!" ele se segurou pra não rir dela quando ergueu os braços finos ao ar com cara de "Era só brincadeira!".  
Gostava de discutir, mas, por hora, estava realmente cansado e se debochasse ela podia achar que era um convite para a briga. "Haru terá um trabalho muito grande pra fazer e precisará se dedicar a ele integralmente."

Hmm...

"Grande como?"

"Grande de grande e grande de importante." Enfatizou. "É pra graduação dela e todas as alunas de Midori da mesma série que Haru farão uma apresentação na frente dos professores..." Wow, aquilo parecia sério. Mas era de se esperar vindo de uma escola de elite. A garota continuou. "Haru vai precisar de um mês inteiro de dedicação total..." ela sorriu, mas um pouco da tristeza parecia ter retornado. "Eu vou aproveitar esse tempo pra, bom... pra me desapegar um pouco do Tsuna-san... se é que me entende. Se não as coisas podem ficar desconfortáveis pra Kyoko-chan."

"Hn."

Belo bem da amizade dela com Kyoko, eh? Bom, independentemente do motivo, parecia mesmo ser a hora de seguir em frente.

Aquilo era estranho. Parecia... uma atitude anormalmente madura, sim, madura _demais_ pro calibre da Baka Onna. Melhor ficar de olho, ele não levava muita fé nela desde que haviam se conhecido naquela mesma ponte inclusive.

"Che-" então ele saca o celular do bolso. " Me passa seu número, mulher."

Ela hesita, mas quando pressente a irritação do rapaz pega o próprio celular, um infame chaveirinho de Namahage balançando enquanto ela digitava no que parecia ser a velocidade da luz.

Ela passou o número e o email dela e também pegou os dele. Hayato fez um gesto de "Estou de olho." Ela revirou os olhos mas assentiu com a cabeça. Então se foram. Não disseram mais nada.

Aquilo fora mais ou menos há uma semana.

Pra ser honesto os primeiros dias foram bem agradáveis, com as coisas voltando a ser como eram e as poucas discussões sendo entre ele e Yamamoto e, muito raramente, entre ele e Lambo. A Vaca Estúpida estava com seis anos e começara a frequentar uma creche para "o inicio de suas aventuras escolares" como colocara Sawada Nana-san.

Sim, os primeiros dias foram ótimos, mas...

Na padaria, Kyoko ri pela infinitésima vez enquanto Juudaime volta a ficar vermelho. Ele perdera todo o tempo divagando, então não tinha ideia de onde estava o fluxo da conversa... de novo. À frente deles, Kurokawa e Cabeça-de-grama conversam/discutem ao extremo numa forma distorcida de relacionamento que Gokudera não entendia, mas achava mais interessante pelo menos. Yamamoto não estava lá, mas Hayato sabia que, se estivesse, não discutiria com ele por mais de dois segundos, como fora na segunda e na terça-feira. O Idiota do Baseball sempre acabava por rir, esbanjando aquela revoltante calma já característica do guardião. A vida era um tédio.

Perguntava-se como estava Haru. Era bom aquela Mulher Estúpida terminar aquele trabalho logo, porque se ele não se atritasse verbalmente com alguém dentro dos próximos dias alguns punks da cidade começariam a ser erradicados ao ponto de Hibari poder se aposentar!

**ooo**

Aquela manhã se fazia muito bela, realmente um dia perfeito de final de semana. O despertador tocou e Gokudera o explodiu com a _Flame Arrow_ junto de metade da parede de seu quarto. Agora era um belo dia de final de semana com fumaça e cheiro de queimado.

Ótimo, pelo menos agora ele tinha algo pra fazer.

Infelizmente, Haru o havia informado de um prazo... e haviam acabado de chegar na metade dele quando Gokudera percebeu, para sua sincera surpresa, que _ele não era um cara paciente_. Foi um choque.

Todos os dias estavam repletos de risos, bochechas vermelhas e um clima doce de dar diabetes que ele (e podia apostar um braço que Yamamoto também) não suportava mais, quando enfim chegava o sábado. Não que fizesse muita diferença, porque não ia para a escola desde a sexta. Já não tinha vontade de ir...

Com Juudaime namorando a Sasagawa, a proteção do mesmo estava garantida com o Cabeça-de-grama, especialmente no final de semana, quando eles tinham aqueles abomináveis "encontros duplos" aos quais Gokudera cometera o erro de aceitar ir só uma vez. Até o idiota do baseball fora mais rápido que ele para pular fora dessa, o guardião da tempestade estava ficando desligado. Sabia que era errado ficar passando seu dever de Braço Direito pra os outros por uma idiotisse como "desconforto", mas não aguentava mais! Sem alguém para distraí-lo enquanto os casais... bom... agiam como casais, ele acabaria explodindo um de seus amigos, se não a namorada do chefe!

Sabia que havia chegado ao fundo do posso quando arrumara briga com Hibari. Parecera uma boa ideia na hora, ele_ precisava _brigar, mas há algo importante que não podia voltar a esquecer:

Comprar briga com o Guardião da Nuvem era estranhamente parecido com suicídio, com a diferença mínima de, no suicídio, é o infeliz tentando ir de encontro com a morte enquanto que confrontar Hibari era a Morte correndo atrás de você. Com Tonfas. Rápido.

Não fosse por Reborn aquela teria sido sua última briga. Última mesmo. E nem teria sido divertido.

Droga, se a Mulher Estúpida ficasse sabendo daquele deslize (não passou disso. Um deslize), ela não o deixaria mais em paz por culpa do sermão de meia hora que dera nela da última vez que se falaram!

Suspirou com força.

Seu peito estava tão pesado.

...

Droga.

Se virou em sua cama. Seu corpo inteiro parecia pesar uma tonelada.

**ooo**

Na casa dos Sawada, Tsuna se perguntava como estaria Haru. Fazia um tempo que não a viam e, ainda que Gokudera tenha explicado sobre o trabalho de graduação dela (o pobre chefe Vongola ainda tentava se recuperar do choque de obter alguma informação da garota através _dele_, de todas as pessoas), incomodava o fato dela não atender o telefone quando Kyoko ligava, limitando-se a responder por mensagem.

Bom, Haru frequentava uma escola bem exigente... até alguém inteligente como ela precisava se concentrar e levar a sério de vez em quando, não?

Não. Não era a inteligência de Haru que incomodava... era o jeito bobo alegre que o impedia de visualizá-la sentada, cercada de livros, trabalhando e-e-e... quieta. Feito uma estudante normal... O normal em si era tão... _não-Haru_.

Mas decidiu respeitar a vontade dela. Fosse pelo trabalho, fosse pelo motivo que fosse.

Lavou o rosto e se preparou para tomar o café. Além de Haru, a ausência de Gokudera era outra coisa que o vinha incomodando...

"Espero que ele não esteja sentindo que foi deixado de lado, ou algo assim..." Mas tinha quase certeza que era por ai. Até Yamamoto vinha arrumando mais desculpas para não acompanhá-los em qualquer saída que envolvesse ambos os casais.

Talvez ele devesse começar a separar mais tempo só pros amigos. Mas é que... ele estava TÃO feliz! Só de lembrar de cada momento com Kyoko ele sentia as bochechas doerem de tanto sorrir e as pernas ficando moles... e pensar que estavam MESMO namorando!

"Que cara mais patética, Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn!"

Ao chegar na cozinha, deparou-se com sua mãe e 'Hiii', Bianchi! Pro seu alivio imediato a de olhos verdes parecia estar apenas lavando a louça, enquanto a mama cozinhava. Mas ficaria de olho... só pra garantir.

O café correu tranquilo, com Tsuna conseguindo comer só metade da refeição enquanto a outra fora roubada por Reborn e com coisas explodindo por culpa do Lambo enquanto sua mãe pedia pro pequeno guardar os brinquedos (as granadas) antes de entrar no banho.

O garoto vaca continuava com o uniforrmezinho da creche desde _quinta-feira, _fazendo questão de usá-lo por cima da roupa de vaca e de não tirar nenhum dos dois. Ipin frequentava a mesma creche, mas como a boa menina que era, tirava o uniforme assim que chegava em casa e tomava banho. Mesmo. Todos os dias.

Ele torcia para Lambo crescer logo...

Estava prestes a se trocar e ficar pronto para encontrar com Kyoko na hora marcada quando decidiu confirmar uma coisa...

"Ah, Bianchi... Você sabe de algo sobre o Gokudera-kun?"

A mais velha termina de lavar a louça e se vira para o garoto girando nos dedos o que parecia ser uma chave de apartamento.

"Não prefere conferir?"

**ooo**

No apartamento de Gokudera, ao abrir a porta ambos se deparam com um Guardião da Tempestade confortavelmente deitado no meio da sala remendada... de cara pro chão.

"Go-gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna se assustou achando que ele estava ferido ou algo assim, mas antes que o de cabelo prata pudesse esclarecer qualquer coisa, ele vê Bianchi e desmaia de verdade.

"...A-anikii..." sua voz era rouca, como se estivesse dormindo, não como se estivesse ferido.

"Ele está bem, Sawada, não se preocupe. Embora eu não ache saudável esse jeito dele passar as tardes depois da escola..."

"Ele fica assim _todas_ as tardes?! S-será que ele não está doente, Bianchi?"

A de cabelos róseos se limitou a dar de ombros dizendo um leve 'Mais ou menos'. Mas um sorriso acabou se abrindo.

"É uma sobrecarga de Amor..." ela explica "O excesso de frustração contida que está começando a pesar por ele não ter em quem descontar."

"T-talvez fosse melhor você sair um pouco, Gokudera..." diz o chefe, sem muita certeza do quão consciente seu amigo realmnete está. "Porque não vem comigo e com a Kyoko-chan passear no centro? O ar fresco vai te fazer bem..."

A pausa não fora longa, mas a cabeça tombada do rapaz logo arruma um jeito de virar de um lado pra outro devagar, recusando. Ele ainda consegue reunir forças para estender um trêmulo polegar de 'Tudo Bem' para seu chefe, incentivando-o a aproveitar seu tempo com a Sasagawa.

"Não se preocupe com Hayato, Tsuna... Eu vou mantê-lo ocupado até ele se recuperar."

Tsuna mirou o corpo inanimado esparramado no chão que era seu Braço Direito.

_Me perdoe... Juudaime..._

Claro que o moreno temeu a presença da garota agravasse ainda mais a condição de seu amigo, mas ao perceber que o polegar continuava estendido ele agradeceu e se despediu de ambos, retirando-se para encontrar com a namorada.

A porta do apartamento se abriu e fora delicadamente fechada.

Paz. Foram exatamente três segundos de paz depois que o Décimo saiu para sua irmã tacar o que ele percebeu ser seu celular na cabeça dele.

"Vou fazer as compras, Hayato. Me ligue se quiser algo específico, sim?"

E assim ela fechou a porta. Um dia ele ia descobrir como ela fazia para conseguir uma cópia da chave, não importando quantas vezes trocasse de fechadura...

Por hora: Desmaiar.

Foram-se umas boas horas de desconforto intestinal até ele finalmente despertar, morto de fome e precisando de um café bem forte. Estava meio escuro, mas não sentia que estava de noite. Talvez o céu estivesse coberto por nuvens (como dissera a previsão), e também podia ser toda aquela fita isolante que colocara nas cortinas queimadas.

Café.

Ele precisava de café.

Chegando na clara cozinha (então era mesmo culpa da fita) e abrindo o armário logo acima de sua cafeteira importada o Guardião se depara com um pote de vidro transparente... e vazio. Fora com muito desgosto que vasculhou cada armário atrás dos preciosos grãos, em vão. Bufou frustrado. Teria que ligar para sua irmã.

E ele não sabia o número de cor. Não é como se costumasse ligar pra ela... pra alguém... pra qualquer um (até pro Chefe os Guardiões era um tanto raro).

Voltando pra sala (cara, aquilo estava uma bagunça! Era vergonhoso lembrar que recebera Juudaime com seu apartamento em um estado tão lamentável) logo avistou o aparelho e se pôs a correr o dedo na tela até acessar a lista de contatos.

Foi quando reparou no primeiro nome da já limitada lista, imediatamente acima do de sua irmã...

**ooo**

O insistente e rítmico vibra-vibra de seu celular voltou a incomoda-la pela terceira vez. Na primeira ignorou... Na segunda, percebeu que não sabia onde estava o aparelho e, remexendo todos os livros, revistas e materiais de corte e costura que inundavam sua cama, o encontrou no preciso instante em que o infeliz parou de tocar. Estava prestes a voltar para sua mesa quando o aparelho se mexe em sua mão, assustando-a até escorregar e afundar no mar de bagunça que transformava seu quarto cada vez que se confinava em uma atividade séria.

"Moshi mosh..." sussurrou, ao aproximar o aparelho de seu ouvido.

Grande erro.

_"PRO INFERNO COM O 'MOSHI MOSHI', PORQUE DEMOROU TANTO, MULHER?!"_

"Hahi! G-gokudera-kun?"

_"Não, é a Rainha da Inglaterra-kun quem ta te ligando... CLARO QUE SOU EU, TONTA!"_ e ele pausa. Haru não sabe por que, mas tem a impressão de ouvi-lo rir. _"Já tá acabando esse negócio, você só tem mais duas semanas, lembra?!"_

Ela não respondeu. Não saberia responder nem se quisesse. Umas duas vezes havia encarado a tela do aparelho, certificando-se do nome que aparecia e da voz que estourava seus tímpanos. Ela vinha sim esperando uma ligação dele, um dia, ou quando ele pediu ou quando alguém morresse, mas assim... _agora_? E mais, ele parecia estar agitado...

_"O que é? Morreu?!"_

"BAKADERA! O... o que você quer?! "

_"Che." _Com certeza era ele, agora Haru sabia. "_Eu pretendia ligar para a aniki pra ela comprar um pouco de café e acabei ligando pra você, baka."_ E aquilo era meio verdade.

"Ah..." então fora isso.

Ei, espera!

"E como foi que Gokudera-kun errou de Bianchi pra Haru?!"

_"Eu te coloquei como 'Bakaonna', _obviamente_" _e aquela era uma verdade completa.

"BAKA É VOCÊ!" grita a jovem no outro lado da linha, fazendo com que uma saudosa leveza voltasse a subir o peito do rapaz, um sorriso já animado crescendo em seus lábios enquanto ele mesmo preparava os pulmões para um de seus exercícios favoritos:

Seus atritos verbais com Haru.


	2. Ânimo

**CAP 2 - Ânimo**

Disclaimer: Personagens de Akira Amano

Essa fic também é postada [quase semanalmente] no Nyah e no Anime Spirit em minha conta como Puri-Senpai!

* * *

As horas, sim, _horas_, depois daquela chamada foram as mais barulhentas, verbalmente agressivas e exaustivas que qualquer um deles já tivera... Em suma, o melhor dia dessas duas semanas. Gokudera chegara a colocar o celular no viva-voz para manter as mãos livres enquanto discutia e se preparava para cozinhar algo para almoçar; A vontade de tomar café há muito esquecida.

_"_Oi, mulher,_"_ e enche a boca com o recém preparado ramen. "quando é que você acaba esse trabalho, afinal?"

_"HAHI, NÃO FALE COM UMA DAMA PRO TELEFONE DE BOCA CHEIA SEU... SEU... UUUURH!"_

"Wow, seu amplo vocabulário me afetou profundamente." E continua engolindo seu miojo. "Não. Sério. É _tão_ injusto discutir com alguém que mal consegue terminar as frases. É como um inseto travar disputa com uma bota... e eu devia sentir vergonha..." e ri da própria comparação. _"Devia."_

Ele ouviu um bufar do outro lado da linha.

_"Mesmo assim é pra Haru que você liga... Baka._" Resmungou baixinho.

_Touchè._

Hora de mudar de assunto.

"Você ainda não respondeu quando vai terminar essa joça."

_"Haru precisará de uma sema-"_

_"Uma semana, sério? Vai terminar antes então?!"_ ele tão tinha certeza do porque de repente se sentiu tão animado, mas não houve tempo pra pensar no assunto, pois a frase seguinte o fez querer explodir até o ramen.

"Não! Uma semana a mais, Gokudera! Só termino daqui a três semanas _desu_!"

_"O QUÊ!?"_

O telefone voou da mão dela com o susto e foi parar no meio da papelada do lixo.

"Hagi!"

Ela não tinha ideia de que as coisas entre os casais estava tão desesperadora. Suspirou. E pensar que ela daria um rim pra trocar de lugar com a Kyoko-chan... Não! Concentra Haru! É pra desapegar! DE-SA-PE-GAR!

De certo modo ela entendia o que se passava com Gokudera. Quer dizer, ela ainda estava meio surpresa com o fato de ir até _ela_, mas... Haru sabia que devia ser difícil pro Hayato esse namoro do querido chefe dele. (de um jeito diferente do dela, claro). A sensação de perder Tsuna para outra pessoa era realmente uma praga que ela conhecia bem, ainda que, repetindo, no caso do rapaz, a coisa fosse bem diferente (era o que ela esperava).

Quando o encontrou o aparelho, um minuto depois, Bakadera ainda estava reclamando.

Pobre Hayato... E pobre Yamamoto... Haru se perguntou se não devia ligar pro outro rapaz pra dar um apoio moral pra ele também.

Quando Gokudera finalmente calou a boca é que ela explicou que se não investisse uma semana a mais ela não conseguiria entregar as lições de casa...

_"Mas que raios de trabalho insano é esse que não deixa o aluno estudar?!"_

"A-ah, quanto a isso..."

Do outro lado da linha, Gokudera ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela parecia não ter contado algo.

"É que é um trabalho pra ser feito em grupo de quatro ou cinco pessoas, mas a Haru... a Haru acabou sozinha... desu~"

E dessa vez Haru fora esperta o bastante para afastar o celular, embora não tão rápido e não longe o bastante para poupar 100% de sua audição.

Só depois de muita bronca, com direito a ele chamando-a de irresponsável e tudo, é que Haru conseguiu uma brecha para contar a história toda. Ela vinha fazendo os trabalhos sozinha desde que entrara em Midorichuu, na primeira série.

A linha ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Haru se perguntou se ele se sentia mal por chamá-la de irresponsável. Haru esperava que sim.

_"Oi, Baka... Por um acaso não estão te 'bullinando', estão?"_

"Ah, não... isso já faz muito tempo _desu_. Antes de lecionar na universidade o pai da Haru trabalhava como professor de matemática em Midori. As outras crianças achavam que Haru tirava notas altas porque o pai dela era o professor... e elas não gostavam nada disso. Exceto quando era pra fazer trabalho em grupo... aí Haru ficava muito popular!"

Gokudera olhou para a tela de seu celular, sem ter certeza do que pensar sobre aqui. A morena continuou.

_"E, claro, nunca dava certo. Então Haru pediu para os professores para deixarem ela fazer os trabalhos sozinha e eles entenderam. Lembrando agora, acho que foi mais ou menos nessa época que fugi de casa e conheci a boa senhorinha, a mãe do Kawahira-san..."_

Então ela fugira por problemas na escola, e não em casa... De certo modo era um alívio saber daquilo.

_"Mas as coisas deram uma melhorada depois que meu pai foi trabalhar na universidade."_ continua _"As pessoas viram que as notas altas não tinham nada a ver com o pai dela e largaram do pé da Haru. A ultima vez que fizeram algum bulling foi, sei lá, há uns três anos já..."_

E mesmo assim, agora ela já sabia se defender! Fizera cursos de defesa pessoal e bons anos de ginástica. Não parecia e, com certeza, perto de um bando de garotos Mafiosos era difícil mostrar, mas Haru era realmente forte! Pelo menos para uma civil...

"Então como é que você ainda não tem amigas?" Era simplesmente a primeira conclusão a qual poderia chegar pra explicar porque continuava fazendo trabalhos sozinha. E também porque invadia a escola deles, o que Gokudera sempre achou um absurdo. Levava o prato até a pia depois de engolir o resto da comida. Chegou a abrir a torneira pra lavá-lo quando...

_"Bem..."_ e o telefone fica praticamente mudo por um tempo, ele podia claramente ouvir o rítmico _tap tap tap tap_ do dedo dela contra a mesa na qual ela provavelmente estaria estudando. _"Tinha essas duas garotas... a Nami-chan e a Hoshino-chan que começaram a falar comigo há um tempo... mas Haru acha que é muito difícil manter uma boa amizade com quem, bom... com que não viveu com ela no futuro..."_

E foi quando ele entendeu. Ela provavelmente começara essas amizades na época em que foram lançados para o futuro e teve que se afastar pois, bom... quando uma pessoa vê tudo o que eles viram, é simplesmente muito difícil manter o que chamam de "normalidade" em qualquer aspecto. Especialmente amizades...

Ele tivera sorte de as únicas pessoas importantes pra ele serem também as que viram o que ele viu... conviver com gente sem poder contar, ou pior, sem ter quem acreditasse caso ele contasse... Seria um inferno. Tsuna... a Sasagawa, os guardiões, Bianchi, _ele_... aquelas também eram as únicas pessoas próximas da garota, não era à toa que ela os visitava todos os dias, até mesmo no curto período que era o intervalo do lanche!

Um desconforto esquisito começou a atrapalhar a respiração de Gokudera.

_"Ah, mas elas entenderam... elas estão bem sendo apenas colegas da Haru... Haru acha... eu acho melhor assim."_

Com a porta há muito fechada atrás de si e duas sacolas de compras em cada mão, uma Escorpião Venenosa mantinha-se quieta, apenas ouvindo as palavras que saiam do aparelho e o estranho olhar dolorido que fechava as feições de seu irmão enquanto ele ouvia. Ele provavelmente nem percebia. A água da pia caia desmedidamente, sem ele fazer qualquer menção de começar a lavar. Logo a Miura encerra com seu 'hahi', dizendo que precisa se apressar pra fazer o almoço e se despede. Ela desliga. Hayato ainda não se mexe.

Era hora de falar com Reborn...

**ooo**

Domingo seria outro dia MUITO chato e fora por isso mesmo que decidira compartilhar seu aborrecimento com a morena outra vez, mandando-lhe mensagens e mais mensagens de "lerda","pára de demorar", "idiota", "estúpida" e afins até se ver satisfeito. Quando ela começou a responde-las, Gokudera sorriu com sua genialidade. Não era o mesmo que discutir pessoalmente; não dá pra comparar uma corrida ao redor do parque com um treino na esteira, mas pelo menos teria como descontar sua frustração.

No final de semana... E _durante_ ela também! Huhuhuhu...

E por isso mesmo os dias de aula passaram sem lhe doer tanto.

Domingo se mostrou um dia bem produtivo, uma vez que ele mal percebera que havia acabado de arrumar a casa (descentemente, e não com fita) e nem havia sentido. Até ajudá-la em algumas partes do trabalho ele ajudou. Relutante a princípio, mas, após ela lembrá-lo de que quanto mais a atrapalha-se mais tempo Haru levaria para terminar, Gokudera percebeu que não tinha escolha. Logo chegara segunda-feira e a primeira coisa que ele fizera fora mandar um "Acorda e vai se arrumar, sua Tonta!" pois tinha certeza de que ela havia madrugado trabalhando e, assim como ele, não fosse por uma boa xícara de irritação, ela dificilmente conseguiria agir e ir pra escola.

Era o combustível deles.

Sim senhor, era tudo pro bem dela. Não era porque ele simplesmente gostava de insultá-la e implicar com ela nem nada... Como um Braço Direito, Gokudera só estava preservando o bem estar da família.

Ele sorriu orgulhosamente. Que cara legal ele era!

Não demorou nada para aquelas conversas virarem um hábito. Haru sentia saudades mortais dos amigos e não aceitava rebater um insulto que fosse enquanto ele não relatasse detalhe por detalhe como iam as coisas em Namichuu. Aquilo era o suficiente para resgatar seu interesse em ir até as aulas, pois, pra não ter muito o que falar no fim do dia ele decidira mandar textos assim que algo interessante acontecesse. Logo as aulas ficaram interessantes, o desconcerto dos professores ante sua habitual postura rebelde somada a sua nova mania de mexer no celular ficaram interessantes e, principalmente o tempo que os casais estavam juntos em lovey-dovey eram interessantes, pois _agora_ ele tinha como relatar sua opinião pessoal sobre cada baboseira que os apaixonados diziam um para o outro [entendendo como baboseira apenas o que se trocavam entre Ryohei e Hana, já que nada que seu querido Juddaime fizesse em vida seria considerado bobo por seu braço direito. E... ele... preferia não comentar da Sasagawa e do Chefe com Haru. Por enquanto não.]. Em resposta Hayato entrava em contato com as mais variadas reações da morena indo de ralhar com ele por escrito, o que era especialmente cômico, até o cumulo de concordar com ele, o que sempre o fazia engasgar, sem erro.

Ver Gokudera discutindo com o celular era uma cena e tanto. Principalmente quando ele estava com os fones... Dava a impressão de que estava cantando as letras de uma musica quando calmo ou estar louco e falando com alguém invisível quando nervoso (a maioria do tempo), uma vez que só Tsuna e seus amigos sabiam que não era musica o som que saia dos fones e sim a conhecida voz de uma certa morena.

"Oi, Estúpida! Não acha um pouco demais fazer esse trabalho idiota até durante os intervalos?!"dizia ao vento (ele estava com os fones) enquanto esperava todos saírem de suas salas apoiado na janela do corredor.

"Ah, Hayato-kun~! Eu sei que você sente muito minha falta, mas sua Haru-chan precisa muito muito mesmo terminar o trabalho desuuuu~" cochichava Ryohei, com uma lamentável imitação de voz de mulher.

"Pára de dar desculpas! Come alguma coisa e vai descansar, senão você não vai prestar atenção na aula e vai me aborrecer até a morte por não conseguir fazer a lição de casa!"

"Mas Haru-chan adooooora aborrecer meu Hayato-kun desuuuu~" respondia Yamamoto, tirando risadas extremas do Guardião do Sol enquanto debochavam do de cabelo prata.

"Me dá só um minuto." e desligou o celular, guardando os fones.

"Vou contar os segundos desuuuuuuuu~!" disseram ambos, ao mesmo tempo, juntando as mãos feito duas menininhas, mas tratando de correr como se o Presidente do Comitê de Disciplina estivesse atrás deles no exato instante que um vermelho Guardião da Tempestade colocou-se em uma extrema perseguição, com direito ao próprio Hibari caçando aos três por correrem nos corredores da escola e "batendo neles até a morte".

Apesar da certa distância, Tsuna sorri. Era bom voltar a ver o velho e energético Gokudera andando com eles.

"Se fosse você ficava esperto, Tsuna..." diz um Reborn que surgira de lugar algum.

"Kamikorosu!"

E a Morte largou de seus amigos pra correr atrás do pobre moreno.

"HIIIII, MAS EU NÃO FIZ NADA!" grita o rapaz, juntando-se a fuga com seus guardiões.

E segue outra normal hora do intervalo em Namichuu.

**ooo**

_Em Midori..._

Haru não fizera nada...

"Estou te incomodando Miura...?" grunia a garota enquanto ela se aproximava ameaçadoramente. Haru parou de guardar as coisas em seu armário, mas não se virou. estava com medo de se virar.

Não fizera nada... Então porque não a deixavam em paz desu?


	3. Dependência

Era terça-feira de noite. Hayato já estava farto de ramen, spaghetti e derivados então decidiu preparar uma lasanha. Com o celular no bolso da calça e os fones nos ouvidos, ele curtia outro incomum momento de silêncio. Do outro lado da linha apenas o risca-risca da lapiseira de Haru confirmava que havia, sim, alguém ocupando aquela linha.

Não tinha certeza como chegaram a esse nível de conforto... talvez pelas vezes que ele a ajudara na lição, respondendo algumas coisas e esperando pacientemente ela terminar de escrever antes que a próxima pergunta fosse feita. Mas o fato, o estranho fato é que aquele silêncio não o incomodava. A nenhum deles aliás.

Não sabia como nem porque, mas era bom... era bom saber que podiam ficar quietos, com a outra pessoa ainda na linha, pronta para responder caso qualquer um deles voltasse a falar.

Era quase como tê-la convenientemente _ali_ do lado. Do seu lado.

Terminava de colocar a lasanha do forno, fechando-o e programando o _timer_ quando admitiu que, _sim_, Hayato Gokudera começava a sentir dificuldade em desligar a chamada.

Sentia dificuldades em se despedir dela. _Aquilo_ sim era desconfortável.

Sentando em seu sofá ainda ao som do risca-risca, sua mente começa a tomar um rumo que sempre o desagradava. Ele sabia que se parasse muito pra pensar na situação... na sua situação com a Haru... bom... as coisas começariam a ficar estranhas. Era por isso que preferia jogar esses pensamentos pra longe. Ligaria pra ela sem receio e mandaria mensagens até ficar satisfeito, sem muita frescura de "será que isso" ou "será que aquilo" ou do porque dessa necessidade tão grande e crescente de falar com ela. Não precisava de um motivo. Se era o que queria fazer e Haru não se incomodava [não além do que ele já pretendia incomodar], ele faria e só.

Pro inferno com as insinuações dos outros Guardiões.

De repente... um gato.

Seu gato.

Uri aparecera a seu lado no sofá e tão logo esticou a mão para fazer carinho, o infeliz do bichando mia, fazendo o outro lado da linha explodir em um agudo _"URIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_ que o arremessou para fora do sofá, terminando com um quase inaudível (não se sabe se por falar baixo ou se por danos permanente a sua audição) _"-chan~!"_

Céus, ele quase tivera um ataque cardíaco!

O rapaz estava prestes a dar a bronca da vida da Estúpida quando reparou na confusão do pequeno felino. Uri ainda estava no sofá, os olhos bem abertos, procurando alguma coisa. Ele andou de um lado, depois pro outro, mexendo as orelhas até finalmente lançar um par de questionadores olhinhos escarlate pro dono como se quisesse saber de onde havia surgido aquela conhecida voz...

Huhuhu... ele teve uma ideia.

Tirou os fones e desplugou-os do aparelho, guardando-os no jeans. Então colocou o celular em viva-voz diante de Uri e pediu pra Haru falar alguma coisa.

_"Hagi? Mas falar o quê?"_

E Bum! Uri dera um pequeno salto, encarando o celular como se quisesse saber como a humana havia parado ali. Ele voltou os olhos pra Gokudera: lindos olhos confusos e surpresos e miou. Adorável.

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~!"_ fizeram ambos, Haru do outro lado da linha e Hayato em seus pensamentos.

"Mulher..." disse bem devagar entre cerrados lábios "Você. Não tem. IDEIA. Da cara que ele está fazendo..." e ele abafa o riso com as mãos, com medo de irritar o gato a fazê-lo começar a arranhá-lo ou pior: parar de fazer aquela cara de confuso.

Entrando no apartamento e sorrindo ao sentir o cheiro de lasanha, Bianchi devolve a chave recém copiada à gaveta do armário do corredor, ao lado da futura tranca nova, exatamente na mesma posição que encontrara pra ele não desconfiar, como fizera todas as outras vezes. Não fica surpresa ao ouvi-lo conversando com Haru, mas algo... algo naquele apartamento parecia estranhamente aconchegante e acolhedor. Ele havia arrumado a casa e a mantinha limpa todos os dias... e também não explodia mais nada. Mais que isso, vinha se alimentando direito e, embora não o visitasse com frequência, sempre que o fazia havia um cheiro delicioso no ar, geralmente comida italiana. _Ainda assim_ havia algo. Algo a mais. Uma leveza que ela nunca sentira em nenhuma outra de suas invasões...

_"Ah! Ele deve ter reconhecido a voz da Haru desu~!"_

Bum! Uri dá um pulinho e começa a rodear o aparelho, cutucando-o com a pata enquanto mia incessantemente por respostas.

E Hayato Gokudera, o Smoking Bomb, Guardião da Tempestade e Braço direito do Décimo chefe Vongola ri. Não um riso comum, não aquela risada zombeteira e debochado,... Não. Seu irmão estava gargalhando. Era algo que nunca o vira fazer... Algo que... nunca tivera intimidade o suficiente para testemunhar. Ele parecia tão confortável. Ria alto, ri com gosto e felicidade como vira tão poucas vezes.

A Escorpião Venenosa sorriu ao perceber que gostava daquele novo som: A gargalhada de seu irmão.

Ele traz o aparelho pra perto de si e fala que ela devia ter visto a cara do bichinho quando ouviu a voz dela.

_"Ahhhhhh, Haru também quer ver desu~!" _

"Hayato" disse Bianchi, surpreendendo-o, mas graças a Deus trazia junto àquele costumeiro sorriso os óculos que o permitiam ficar conscientes na presença dela. "Vamos tirar uma foto."

Gokudera lhe ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Mas assim eles fizeram.

Pela segunda vez colocou o celular no viva-voz e no momento que o gato se surpreendeu com o som que vinha do aparelho, Bianchi tirou a foto, mandando-a para a morena aquela linda carinha felina de quem pergunta "o que é isso falando comigo?!".

O resto da tarde se passou com o trio tirando diversas fotos do gato que cada hora surpreendia mais, parando somente quando Gokudera começara a ser atacado pelas garras do bichano (o que rendeu boas sete fotos as quais Bianchi prontamente enviou pra Haru).

Quando terminaram a sessão e o rapaz voltou com a janta (sim, demorou isso, além do que Hayato já almoçava tarde) Bianchi pergunta a Haru que modelo de celular é o dela. E quando a morena respondeu...

"_Ara_, é um modelo bem novo também... Hayato, não é mais fácil então vocês fazerem chamadas em vídeo?"

...

Ambos ficaram em silencio. Gokudera instintivamente olhara para o aparelho sem nem mesmo saber que do outro lado da linha Haru tivera a mesma reação, encarando o objeto eletrônico como se fosse a pessoa do outro lado da linha em si.

Porque não haviam pensado naquilo antes?!

**ooo**

Era já o fim da terceira semana da "ausência física" da morena e Kyoko começara a planejar uma reunião da família toda para parabenizar Haru pelo seu trabalho. Aos olhos da ruiva não precisava nem espera o resultado... com tanto esforço era impossível a garota Hahi ir mal! Além disso, serviria pra ajudar a garota a relaxar. Ela planejava pedir a Gokudera pra avisar a sua amiga (ciente da nova e incomum proximidade deles), mas... Ele não estava com o celular. Quer dizer, não em mãos. E nem com fones. A rotina principal consistia no de cabelos prateados mandando textos durante a manhã, mudando para os fones quando saíssem da escola e, a parte que só Bianchi sabia, as chamadas em vídeos quando estivesse em casa. Mas naquela sexta-feira em especial, ele não parecia disposto a fazer nada daquilo, mantendo o celular em sua bolsa durante todo o dia.

E estava de mau humor.

Aquilo pareceu estranho. Kyoko decidiu mandar um texto ela mesma... vai saber se eles haviam brigado.

Caminhando pra fora da escola com o grupo, estando ele e Yamamoto mais atrás enquanto os casais conversavam animadamente, fazendo seus planos para o final de semana, o Maníaco do Baseball lhe pergunta uma idiotice.

"Ei, por um acaso você e a Haru brigaram?"

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, ainda que levemente. Era óbvio que o colega não se referia às suas discussões de rotina.

"Claro que não, Idiota." Ele sentia que ia se arrepender por perguntar "Por que?"

"Hoje você não está mandando mensagens pra ela nem nada..." e ele dá uma risadinha que fez o sangue do de cabelos prata ferver. "Geralmente você é mais grudado neste celular do que Tsuna em Kyoko e Ryohei em Hana...!"

"B-BAKA PÁRA DE FICAR PENSANDO IDIOTICE..."explodiu. Mas pelo menos explicou "...a Mulher Idiota deixou o celular descarregar. De novo. Só... só isso."

"Ah, entendi..." e depois de mais alguns passos "E como é que você sabe disso?"

Porque da ultima vez que ela demorou mais de um minuto pra responder (a garota digitava com a fúria de um tornado) fora por terem conversado quase a noite inteira até o celular dela desligar e ela não conseguir recarregá-lo até voltar da escola.

Mas _nunca _que ele contaria aquilo pro Maníaco do Baseball.

O rosto de Gokudera voltara a ficar vermelho como as chamas do próprio atributo e o Guardião se dirigiu rápido à frente do grupo, despedindo-se de Juudaime e sumindo na próxima esquina rumo seu apartamento sem dizer mais nada ao sorridente rapaz.

Não que precisasse dizer alguma coisa.

**ooo**

"Mulher Tonta, já falei pra ela que é pra fazer chamada de vídeo com o celular plugado na fonte..."

Por culpa dela seu dia havia sido uma tortura, ainda pior do que antes de começarem a se falar porque toda vez que alguém se virava pra falar com ele era só pra perguntar sobre a Haru e de um jeito, no mínimo, insinuante.

Seu maior tormento agora não era a falta de atenção, mas o excesso dela. Gokudera daria um braço pra fazê-los voltar a ficar lovey-dovey uns com os outros ao invés de trazer aquelas conversinhas para si, como se ele fosse ficar todo bobo e apaixonado pela... pela... ahhhhhrg!

"Estúpida..." resmungava enquanto abria a porta, estreando sua mais nova fechadura. _Che_, ele queria só ver a Aneki tentar abrir aquela porta.

E o pior, quinta feira era dia de E.F. na escola de Haru e a Idiota só chegaria de noite em casa.

Bufou mal-humorado. Já havia percebido antes, mas... o que era para substituir algumas horas da ausência da morena e suas discussões com ela naquele meio tempo havia se transformado em uma dose diária e integral de conversa e aquilo começara a pesar como uma necessidade para o guardião.

Gokudera se jogou em sua cama, ainda sem saco para tirar o uniforme.

Quando foi que... o seu humor durante todo o dia começou a depender tanto dela?


	4. Famiglia

**Famiglia**

**ooo**

A veia saltada em sua testa latejava.

Idiota.

_"Aquilo foi tão... dangerous desu~~! Ela chegou do nada atrás da Haru enquanto Haru guardava as coisas dela e queria trancá-la dentro do armário!Tão... tão bruta desu~~!_

Haru era... uma idiota.

Ele ria. E isso a deixava brava, porque Haru não via a aura sinistra que emanava dele ao finalmente ouvir da menina a história que escutara da Sasagawa. Não, ela estava ocupada demais fazendo trabalho para se dar ao luxo de prezar por sua própria estúpida segurança! Claro que Gokudera não ria dela (dessa vez), mas ria de raiva. Durante dois dias a idiota começara a ser bullinada e não soltara um 'A' a respeito. O que ela achava que eles fariam, explodir a menina? Bom, _sim_, provavelmente... mas ele tomaria todo o cuidado para fazer parecer que era um acidente!

_"Haru estava tão assustada desuuuuu~~~!"_

BEM FEITO! Um susto desses servisse de lição pra ela. Talvez assim a Mulher Estúpida aprendesse a de fato contar quando a alguém a estivesse maltratando e não esperar que ele, por sorte, ouvisse a Sasagawa murmurar um "Pobre Haru-chan..." enquanto lia uma mensagem de celular da garota no meio da aula. Sim, Haru precisava aprender uma lição.

Haru era, sem dúvidas, uma mulher muito idiota.

"Che. E o que você fez, Estúpida?"

_"Haru se apoiou no fundo do armário, deu um mortal e pousou atrás da bruta. Depois ela empurrou a bruta e trancou ela no armário da Haru." _Falou quase que desinteressadamente.

...

HEIN?!

_"Haru avisou que ela sabia se defender desu..." _murmurou baixinho, mas claro que ele ouviu.

"E DO DIABOS QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM MEDO AFINAL?!"

_"HAHI!" _ela finalmente se virara na cama para encarar a tela do celular de frente _"A BRUTA PODE ESTAR ESTRAGANDO OS LIVROS DA HARU ENQUANTO ESTIVER TRANCADA, É CLARO!"_

...Idiota...

_Ela_ era uma idiota! _Ele_ era um idiota por estar se preocupando tan-

Espera. Volta.

"A garota _ainda_ está no seu armário?"

_"Bom, não é como se Haru fosse besta de abrir pra conferir... E já estava na hora de sair então... Haru foi."_

...

"BHUHUAHAHAHAHA...!" ele já estava quase engasgando com seu risoto. Estúpida, tão estúpida... Não dava para não rir imaginando a cara da garota, porque de todas as meninas tontas e de aparência frágil, de todas as bobas alegres e irritantes, a Bruta levara uma dessas da Haru. A informação em si era um absurdo. Era uma cena que ele pagaria pra ver.

Sim, Miura Haru era muito idiota... mas graças a Deus, havia gente mais idiota que ela. Idiota o suficiente para se meter com ela.

Ele terminara de jantar. O assunto da menina bruta estava encerrado, havia algumas horas.

"Raiz de 3 sobre 4 i" respondeu enxugando as mãos depois de lavar e guardar seu prato. E olhou para a tela apoiada no suporte de celular que deixara em cima de uma pilha de livros de culinária mais sua enciclopédia A.M.N.I. A morena, deitada na colorida cama, aparecia de cabeça para baixo, com o celular apoiado no que parecia ser a cabeceira da cama dela. Estava com um camisetão insanamente grande e comprido com o nome da universidade na qual o pai dela era professor (que ele descobrira ser o que ela usava de pijama) cercada por pilhas e mais pilhas de livros, sem mencionar os papéis, tecidos e outras coisas de corte e costura espalhados por todo quarto.

Mulher mais bagunceira, pensou sem perceber que sorria.

Depois do assunto sobre a bruta, a linha de conversa dançou entre a festa/reunião que Kyoko estava planejando, o preço dos legumes, filmes, cosplay, O.V.N.I.s em diante até ela finalmente virar a página do caderno e perceber que não havia sequer começado a tarefa de casa.

E fora mais ou menos ai que haviam parado, com Haru fazendo o dever usando o guardião da tempestade, futuro Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola como uma calculadora humana.

Tsk.

"Mais alguma pergunta 'ultra dificil' que precise da minha atenção?", disse, carregando o celular e o suporte até seu quarto, onde, jogando-se em sua própria cama, arrumou o travesseiro naquela posição que descobrira ser a única que acomodava o celular e o suporte de modo que a mulher pudesse vê-lo sem ele ter que ficar ajeitando a tela de minuto em minuto e deitou de bruços, fitando a tela e a menina que aparecia nela. Haru estava distraída de novo e não o escutara. Aquilo com certeza o irritaria não fosse pela oportunidade de vê-la esfregando a tampinha em forma de ursinho da lapiseira em sua orelha, coisa que ela fazia para pensar. Gokudera dera um rápido toque na tela e salvou a cena, outra das muitas que vinha colecionando em seu "estoque da chantagem".

"_Oi_, tira essa lapiseira da orelha, mulher!"

_"Hagi! Você não tirou foto disso, tirou?"_

"Huhuhuhu... talvez."

A garota bufou revoltada.

A morena ouviu um miado e logo Uri surgiu na tela, curioso, assustando a Gokudera e juntando bochechas com o dono até que ambos apareciam no display. Haru sorriu, virando celular na vertical e dando um toque na tela (sempre mirando a testa do garoto porque gostava de imaginar que o estava dando um peteleco) e salvou a imagem. Fez um bico decepcionado. Outra cena indesejavelmente fofa com o baka mostrando a língua no ultimo segundo, já prevendo que ela pretendia fazer. Aquela era a milésima foto constrangedora que falhava em tirar. Mas sorriu, pelo menos nessa ela também via Uri.

"Isso é tão injusto... desse jeito a Haru nunca vai ter o próprio estoque de chantagem desu~~"

"É porque diferente de você eu não sou idiot-AHHHHH URIIII" e teve que tirar o gato do quarto antes que ele voltasse a usar sua cara para afiar as garras. Aquele traidor parecia estar do lado da mulher estúpida e não a do seu dono como o esperado de uma boa arma Box/bicho de estimação. Com certeza Haru havia conseguido sua foto de chantagem...

Quando reajeitou a tela esfregando a bochecha agredida e voltou a se acomodar de bruços em sua cama Haru estava fazendo um bico frustrado que o fez sorrir vitorioso "Não conseguiu tirara foto?"

E ela choraminga:

"Seu celular virou e caiu no travesseiro antes que Haru conseguisse desu~"

"Há! O destino está a meu favor hoje." E volta a rir triunfante. Mas não demora a perceber que a morena voltava a se distrair, olhando para o lado daquele jeito que as pessoas fazem quando estão lembrando de algo...

Ou escondendo algo...

"Oi... o que foi agora?"

Ela suspirou.

"Só... eu só estava pensando que... Hahi, pára de fazer essa cara, Ahodera! A Haru pensa, sim, e você _sabe_!"

Ele riu, desmanchando a expressão de surpresa que fizera a pouco. Nunca se cansava daquilo.

"Continua, mulher."

"Baka.." resmungou. Ela ignorou o "eu ouvi isso" que vinha do aparelho e prosseguiu "Haru só estava pensando... que vou sentir muita falta de tudo isso quando forem para a Itália."

Não conseguia encarar a tela do celular. Sentia como se tivesse acabado de se declarar ou algo assim tamanho era o peso que aquele pensamento tinha em si. Quando reuniu forças para olhar, o que viu fora nada menos que um cenho duramente franzido e um rude "que bosta é essa, mulher?"

"Hagi, T-tsuna-san e vocês vão ter que ficar um tempo na Itália pra resolver as coisas da máfia, não vão?!"

_"Disso eu sei, o que é que tem?"_

"Se Haru não tem nada a ver com a família... Haru... não vai mais vê-los."

Gokudera ia ralhar, mas a mulher prosseguiu. E pro seu pesar ela não estava falando na terceira pessoa, coisa que só pareci fazer quando falava de algo muito sério.

"Eu não vou ser a esposa do chefe... Nunca. Diferente de Kyoko e Hana... Isso não só quer dizer que não farei parte da famiglia em si... como também que... serei a única."

A boca de Hayato abriu e fechou algumas vezes. O tom que ela usara... alguma coisa estava errada na lógica dela, mas o _modo _como Haru falava e a certeza que transmitia o faziam crer que ela sabia de algo que ele não.

"Baka, você ainda pode trabalhar pra máfia..."

Mas ela sacudiu a cabeça devagar, como se também já tivesse pensado naquilo.

"Você viu o drama que foi pro Tsuna-san começar a namorar Kyoko-chan..." ele temia que ela tocasse naquele assunto. Não sabia o quanto Haru havia se desapegado de seu chefe, portanto não podia prever o quanto estaria doendo para a garota mencionar aquilo. "Ele conseguiu decidir o contrario porque a ama de volta e seria muito doloroso rejeitá-la definitivamente. Ainda que eu enviasse mil currículos... pela mesma verdade que ele disse pra ela naquele dia, Tsuna-san... não me contrataria."

'Não quero envolve-las na máfia mais do que já envolvi'

Essas foram as palavras do chefe. Palavras verdadeiras. Palavras que pesavam. Ambas as mãos de Hayato passavam por seus cabelos, tentando digerir o que ouvia... o que percebia.

"Sem falar que Kyoko já era meio um caso perdido mesmo... quero dizer, o irmão dela é um guardião! Chega a ser mais seguro casar com Tsuna-san e tenho certeza que ele percebeu isso."

Ele queria que ela parasse. Queria que sua certeza vacilasse...

"Mas eu não tenho qualquer vinculo, Gokudera. Tsuna-san vai lutar muito pra manter as coisas assim... e não posso fazer nada além de entende-lo... e aceitar com gratidão, ainda que não a sinta de verdade."

Mas o único vacilo que Gokudera recebeu veio do seu próprio coração.


	5. Proposta

Estava deitado em sua cama, esperando o sono se lembrar dele quando decidiu que falaria com Reborn.

Era isso! O arcobaleno era a falha na lógica de Haru. Havia um tempo Reborn se referira a ela como parte da família. E se o bebê dizia que alguém era da família, ninguém, nem Juudaime podia contrariar. Afinal, fora assim como todos os guardiões e com o próprio Tsuna de certo modo. Aquilo o fez relaxar.

Confirmaria com o pequeno de manhã, sem falta. Afinal...

...não...

...não era possível que Reborn só tivesse cogitado aquilo pela chance de Haru realmente se envolver com Tsuna... ou era?

Seus olhos fecharam. Estava finalmente sentindo os efeitos do almejado sono...

E ele desejou abri-los durante cada segundo do infeliz pesadelo.

**ooo**

"Agora é extremamente oficial..." murmurou Ryohei aos colegas quando avistara o jovem Braço Direito cambaleando até a sala. "...ele e Haru brigaram."

Gokudera estava, inegavelmente, um lixo. Havia bolsas embaixo dos olhos, o cabelo estava amassado e as roupas lhe pareciam grandes, desengolçadas. E o pior... ele não retrucava.

"OI! CABEÇA DE POLVO!" chamou o Sasagawa, segurando o colega pelos ombros. "Ela te deixou, foi?"

Tsuna se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. Ryohei estava pedindo para ser explodido na frente da sala, da irmã, da namorada, mas... Gokudera... não... reagira.

E o olhar do de cabelos prata buscou o chão.

O pesadelo tivera poucas, simples e súbitas cenas que o abalaram consideravelmente. Era quase como se estivesse assistindo a seu futuro... E Haru estava nele, trabalhando para Tsuna e nada mais. E sim, nesse futuro ela o deixara...

...Porque ela morria.

A vida na máfia... lhe fora curta.

"HIIII, SERÁ QUE ELE ACERTOU?!" agora Tsuna se perguntava quando os dois haviam começado a sair oficialmente.

"Não." Dissera o pobre e desmontado rapaz. Uma mera dica de irritação se manifestando na voz cansada e rouca. "Só tive um pesadelo. Não se preocupe, Juu-"

"VOCÊ TEVE UM PESADELO NO QUAL A HARU TE DEU UM FORA?!"

_Agora_ ele seria explodido. Sem dúvidas. Hayato se virou pra Ryohei perguntando-se como Hana o suportava e, ao pensar isso... baixou as dinamites (Tsuna estava quase fugindo pela janela).

Kurokawa Hana.

O único vínculo dela com a máfia (ignorando sua amizade com Kyoko)... era o Guardião do Sol.

Aquilo... o fez sentir um estranho desconforto.

O sinal tocou e, pro alívio do jovem Vongola, Gokudera se acomodou em seu lugar tão logo o professor entrara em sala de aula. E lá ele ficou quieto durante todo o dia. Sem falar... sem atacar o professor verbalmente... e sem celular.

Mas não havia qualquer atenção do rapaz à aula... ou à crescente preocupação de seus amigos quanto ao seu comportamento.

Não.

Na cabeça prateada de Hayato Gokudera, somente perguntas borbulhavam.

O que Tsuna achava sobre o namoro deles? Era contra? E quanto à todos os perigos? Podia não caber a Juudaime se preocupar com muitos detalhes daquilo, mas o que o estava revirando os miolos... era Ryohei.

Era a lógica. Hayato Gokudera precisava da lógica.

E ela não estava presente ali.

Ele não tinha receio de colocar a Kurokawa em perigo?

O sinal tocou. E durante todo o intervalo, Gokudera se mantivera calado, observando o casal barulhento, remoendo-se por dentro na tentativa de decifrar o que via.

Porque, em seu raciocício... Se Ryohei realmente amava Hana... ele agiria pensando na segurança dela. Não?

Ou seria o Guardião do Sol... um extremo egoísta?

Nas aulas que sucederam o intervalo Hayato pegou o celular. Queria falar com Haru, mas ainda não tinha certeza sobre o quê. Ele queria arrumar um jeito de assegurar o lugar dela na família e havia muitos modos de se fazer isso. Ela teria, claro, que arrumar um jeito de desapegar de Juudaime _enquanto_ estivesse perto do Chefe, o que seria bem difícil. E teria de suportar estar junto de alguém a quem não amava dessa forma.

Sim, Gokudera cogitara a ideia de pedir para que ela saísse com ele. Era simples e ele, apesar de todo o orgulho, precisava admitir que a suportava o suficiente para aceitar sua companhia pelo resto da vida., mas... ele deveria fazer?

Era próximo dela o suficiente para saber que ela não era do tipo que mente pra si mesma. E nem para outras pessoas. Haru não ia gostar da ideia de namorar com alguém enquanto ainda sentisse algo por Tsuna.

'Não seria justo desu~' podia imaginá-la dizendo.

Mas e se fosse a única forma? Podia ser só uma faixada, Gokudera não pediria pra ela fazer qualquer coisa além do que já fazia e de como agia com ele. Ele estava... meio satisfeito com aquilo. Claro que, se _ela_ mudasse de ideia, digamos, hipoteticamente... se Haru viesse a se apaixonar por ele no processo, e ela quisesse... se pedisse, bom, não é como se Gokudera fosse recusar 'passar para o próximo nível'.

O Braço Direito do Chefe deve sempre ser alguém flexível e ele... ele se... importava (sim, essa era a palavra) com Haru o suficiente para fazer o sacrifício.

Suas bochechas ficaram quentes. Precisava voltar pra realidade.

Aquilo lhe parecia um bom plano, parecia _mesmo_... até ele ter o pesadelo.

Se o fizesse... não estaria apenas sendo tão... extremamente egoísta quanto Sasagawa Ryohei?

Gokudera olhou para a caixa de texto, à espera de algum recado a ser enviado...

...e apagou a tela, guardando-o na mochila.

A decisão estava tomada.

E seria para o bem dela... ainda... que também fosse sentir saudades.

Na hora da saída, se despediu de todos e caminhou sozinho até o apartamento. Sentia-se bem melhor, como se houvesse... amadurecido um pouco. Não que ele precisasse de mais maturidade, ele era um gênio afinal, mas... estava satisfeito em ter tomado sozinho uma decisão que fazia as pazes tanto com a determinação de seu chefe, quanto com o bem estar de Haru.

Seu celular vibrou.

Falando em 'Haru'...

Hayato encheu o peito de ar e soltou devagar. Depois sorriu. Eles tinham apenas mais três (o tempo do colegial) até terem que se despedir... Hayato também prometera a si mesmo que aproveitaria cada segundo deste tempo.

A mensagem que a mulher o havia mandado era _imensa_... Provavelmente algum desabafo frustrado por culpa da tal menina bruta, de novo.

'...Tsuna-san vai lutar muito pra manter as coisas assim... e não posso fazer nada além de entende-lo... e aceitar com gratidão, ainda que não a sinta de verdade.' Foram palavras da própria Não-tão-estúpida mulher.

Bom, pelo menos ele podia confiar que Haru estava com a cabeça no lugar certo. Mesmo que por um motivo diferente, a mulher era tão devota ao chefe quanto ele próprio e assim ela permaneceria enquanto seu amor por Tsuna durasse. Chegava até a ser engraçado o quão irreal aquilo soava... 'Haru com a cabeça no lugar certo'. Haha.

Antes de conseguir ler a primeira linha, Haru o liga.

"Impaciente..."

E tão logo atendeu...

_"TSUNA BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ rugiu a morena.

Hayato parou estático na porta de seu apartamento, encarando o celular enquanto Haru vomitava uma cachoeira de angústias.

_"HARU NÃO QUER SABER O QUE TSUNA-SAN DISSE! HARU QUER FAZER PARTE DA FAMÍLIA, CUSTE O QUE CUSTAR DESUUUUUUUU~!"_

...eh...?

Parou. Piscou algumas vezes, ainda encarando a tela a uma distância que protegesse seus tímpanos.

...EHHHHH?!

**ooo**

Discutir era divertido. Brigar era aceitável, mas... ouvir os eternos desabafos frustrados da Haru era in-su-por-tá-vel.

Depois de tomar banho e se vestir (tempo no qual deixara a idiota se esgoelando sozinha), Gokudera ligou a chamada em vídeo e largou celular em seu suporte na escrivaninha pra se acomodar em sua cama. Os cabelos prateados, ainda um pouco úmidos, estavam presos e ele procurava seus óculos. Quando Haru vomitava as frustrações, não importava o que dissesse, o que fizesse, o quanto xingasse, ela não responderia e continuaria a falar e falar e falar até se acalmar e Hayato não tinha interesse em discussões nas quais não pudesse levantar a própria voz. Em casos assim (só acontecera uma vez) ele ligaria o vídeo pra poder checar o quão calma ela estaria (ou não) de tempos em tempos, abriria um bom e grosso livro sobre O.V.N.I.s e o leria sem prestar atenção em um 'A' da garota.

Suspirou _bem devagar_ ao ouvi-la insultar o grande Juudaime pela vigésima vez.

Ele devia ter sabido. Devia ter suspeitado. Haru com a cabeça no lugar certo era algo que, simplesmente, _não existia_.

"Haru esteve falando com Kyoko-chan e Hana-chan pra matar as saudades quando percebeu que Hana só estaria na máfia por causo do Ryohei-san..." continuava a cuspir as palavras.

Opa. Resistiu ao impulso de olhar para a tela. Quanto mais interesse Haru achasse que ele tinha, mais tempo ela falaria. Mas aquilo chamou sua atenção... No mesmo dia que ele parara pra observar a peculiaridade que era a Kurokawa e o Cabeça-de-grama, Haru também o fizera. Che, parecia até que estavam sincronizados.

"Haru está _tão_ brava desu~! O que Tsuna-san falou a respeito disso?! Haru sabe que Hana assusta, mas isso não é desculpa desu~! Quer dizer que se Haru decidir namorar um guardião ao invés do chefe Haru pode ficar na famiglia?! QUAL A LÓGICA DISSO?!" explodia, jogando a bagunça do quarto para todo canto em frustração.

Haha. Era até engraçado. Era quase como se o universo cospirasse para que aquela sua ideia equivocada de trazê-la pra família desse certo. Ainda assim... era engraçado, realmente hilário.

Tão cômico que ele podia até brincar com aquilo...

_Podia_. Mas não faria.

Mas sua decisão já estava tomada... O certo, correto, o melhor a fazer seria aproveitar o gancho daquela conversa pra desiludi-la e trazê-la de volta para o bom-senso da determinação de seu chefe.

Sim, era isso o que ele tinha que fazer. Gokudera sabia disso...

Mas então por quê...

"Haru está quase convencida a casar com um guardião só pra continuar com vocês! Esse é o plano da Haru desu~!"

...por que ele decidira brincar?!

"Casa comigo, então." deixou escapar. Fácil. Desinteressado. Como se fosse simplesmente o óbvio. Era brincadeira. Uma piada! Há-há-há. Mas as consequências seriam bem reais e ele sentiu isso tão logo as palavras deslizaram para fora dos lábios, caindo na realidade como uma rocha de duas toneladas, Gokudera imadiatamente se arrependera do que dissera.

POR QUE, CÉREBRO?! PORQUE O TRAI _TÃO _INDIGNAMENTE?!

Cleck. O silêncio dela estourava seus tímpanos.

Ele pensou que ela desligaria... Que riria e zombaria e considerou até mesmo vê-la ralhar e eles brigarem por causa daquilo e _isso_ já seria ruim o bastante...

Mas a reação... a verdadeira reação de Haru... fora _muito_ pior:

"Tá. Haru aceita."

Ah, merda.


	6. Indigestão

"Tá. Haru aceita."

Na tela, um rude olhar horrorizado fora o que ela recebeu. Hahi, ele não sabia que era grosseria olhar daquele jeito para a mulher a quem propôs?

Mas primeiro...

"Haru tem, no entanto, algumas condições..."

Hayato não mudou a expressão, apenas erguendo a sobrancelha lentamente.

**ooo**

Conforme a (aparentemente sua) Mulher Idiota explicava, mais desacreditado Gokudera ficava com a enrascada na qual se metera. Percebia, para seu crescente terror, que fora arrastado para alguma forma distorcida e doentia de brincar de "casinha". Aquilo seria bem melhor do que ela acreditar que se casaria de verdade com ele (não depois de todo o trabalho que teve pra concluir que o melhor era deixá-la longe da máfia), mas ainda assim...

"Haru não quer uma casa muito grande, dá trabalho demais pra limpar e... AH! Haru quer um chachorrinho! Um Akita igual à arma Box do Yamamoto-kun... Na verdade, Haru quer um akita pra chamar de Yamamoto..."

"Opa, opa, opa, pode parar por aí" sua cabeça estava rodando. "Foi só uma piada, mulher e, ainda que o próprio Rei Alienígena Supremo me fizesse uma lavagem cerebral eu nunca, repito, NUNCA eu chamaria um bicho meu depois do Maníaco do Baseball!"

"Mas Haru sempre quis fazer homenagens a todos vocês! Ela até planejava chamar o primeiro filho dela de Tsuna..."

Suas bochechas estavam quentes. Ele via perfeitamente uma sorridente Haru de dez anos no futuro carregando uma criaturinha gorduchinha nos braços que um dia se tornaria a segunda geração de Braço Direito dos Gokudera...

"Diz 'oi' pro papai... Gokudera Tsuna-kun!"

PÁRA!

"Hahi, porque Gokudera-kun se estapeou?! Ficou doido?!"

Aquilo era uma doença, só podia...

"V-v-v-você é quem está doida se acha que vou concordar com isso, Baka!"

"O que me lembra a segunda condição: NADA DE CHAMAR SUA ESPOSA DE BAKA, AHODERA"

"ENTÃO NÃO ME CHAME DE AHODERA, NEM BAKADERA, NEM DERIVADOS" mas porque ele ainda estava participando daquilo?

"Por mim tudo bem."

"Ótimo." Hein? Não! "D-digo, NÃO!"

"Ahhhh~!" ela o estava ignorando. "Haru se pergunta quem ela chamaria pra ser padrinho dela desu~"

Ah, mas aquilo não ia ficar assim... Com ou sem contagem regressiva para se despedirem, ele era Gokudera Hayato e NÃO IA de maneira alguma permitir que...

"Ah! Haru ainda tem que fazer a janta! Tchau, Gokudera-kun! Depois você conta pra Haru como você quer que a casa seja! Bye~"

Desligou.

...

Hayato era uma vergonha para sua espécie...

**ooo**

Amanheceu.

Gokudera estava um lixo.

E ele ainda tinha que pensar em um jeito de não permitir que alguém soubesse da...

"HAYATOOO!" chamava Bianchi, não resistindo a alguns saltos de emoção. "Eu soube que você virou homem! Vamos co-me-mo-rar~!"

Bom... merda.

Gokudera nunca odiara _tanto_ a era tecnológica e sua instantaneidade.

Assim que amanhecera a quarta-feira, Bianchi correra para o apartamento do irmão, decidida a ser a primeira a parabenizá-lo pelo passo dado à sua maturidade. Quando chegou, no entanto, aquele clima leve e acolhedor que vinha notando nas últimas visitas estava completamente desfeito. Na cozinha havia cheiro de queimado... em toda a casa aliás. A sala tinha duas das paredes carbonizadas, o pequeno gato/arma Box de Hayato parecia desesperado pra sair, pois arranhara a porta até quase abrir um buraco nela...

...mas a Escorpião Venenosa estava por demais feliz para se importar com aqueles detalhes.

"Onde está meu irmãozinho...? Me conte _tudo_ sobre-" ao entrar no quarto, tropeçara em algo e quase derrubara a sacola com o café-da-manhã especial. Quando se virou, percebeu que tropeçara em seu irmão.

Bianchi lembra de colocar os óculos antes de acordar o indivíduo, então se abaixa para ajudá-lo.

"Hayato... mas o que houve?!" ele finalmente parecera ter percebido que haviam pisado nele, pois se levantava com a mão nas costas, esfregando-a como um velho de noventa anos. "Hoje era pra ser um dia de comemoração!"

Gokudera respirou fundo. Muito, muito, muito fundo mesmo, largando da dor nas costas para socorrer as têmporas.

Ele teria que contar.

Demorou não mais que uma hora pra colocar Bianchi a par de tudo. Como sua irmã já vinha acompanhando algumas das conversas com Haru, bom... ele podia prever que ela _já sabia. _Então só lhe restava contar sobre o que ele decidira e do, bem... o 'acidente' da noite anterior.

Era estranho.

Aquela coisa toda... 'fraterna' era muito estranha. Compartilhar o problema com a irmã e coisas assim... Ele não estava nada acostumado com aquilo. Não sabia o que esperar de sua aneki.

"Deixe me ver se entendi..." dizia depois de terminar o chá importado que trouxera pra 'celebrar'. "Você gosta da Haru."

Aquelas quatro simples palavras pareciam desencadear uma intensa repulsa por todo corpo de Hayato. No entanto, a resposta que recebera fora um resmungo, um estranho grunhido. Não houve sinal de negação, apenas... desconforto.

Ele provavelmente já tivera as próprias crises quanto ao que sentia e já as havia superado (o que explicava o lamentável estado carbonizado do apartamento). Que pena. Bianchi queria estar presente pra assistir.

"E decidiu que, _por isso_... Vai mantê-la... longe?"

"Pro bem dela." Completou.

Quando acabou Bianchi o olhava com uma expressão em branco. Como a Hitman que era, seu natural era não deixar a emoção vazar, o que ela fazia muito bem, mesmo quando lançava sorrisos para as pessoas.

Finalmente, a mestre em envenenamento ergue uma apática sobrancelha.

"Aperte o cinto e segure firme, Hayato... Vou usar aquela palavra que você tem muito medo de ouvir..." antes que ele terminasse de perguntar 'Mas que m- ', ela cutuca-lhe a testa "...você não pode tratar o AMOR com tanto cálculo. Não é assim que ele funciona."

Ele tira a mão dela de perto com um tapa.

"Não pode negar que estou com a razão." E esfregou as têmporas "E, por favo,r não diga... essas coisas."

A mais velha revirou os olhos.

"O verdadeiro AMOR é um equilíbrio entre razão e emoção Hayato. Não pode ser só emoção ou se envolverá com a pessoa errada... mas não pode ser só lógica e razão. Você claramente ama Haru, de verdade... E ela é ótima! Ótima pra você, _especificamente_. Não faça essa besteira."

"Eu sei o que eu sinto, não vamos ficar verbalizando, certo?" Gokudera largou as têmporas para mexer nos anéis em seus dedos. Ele queria muito alcançar sua box e explodir algo... Quando a aneki ia voltar a falar ele levanta mãos espalmadas num claro sinal de 'nada de termos românticos em minha casa' enquanto continuava. "Não posso trair minha lógica. Não _essa_. Não quando ela fora dita tão claramente pelo próprio Juudaime-"

"Mas acontece que o Sawada _está, sim,_ namorando a Sasagawa..."

"Isso é outra história." E bufa daquele jeito irresoluto que o tornava tão mais menino e tão menos homem. "Minha decisão já foi tomada."

E sua irmã retomou a expressão em branco. Quando achou que ela viraria a mesa e o café em sua cara, Bianchi se levanta (assustando-o um pouco), vira e segue rumo a saída. Só que tão logo chegara á porta sua irmã tomba na parede com um baixo "Urgh..."

Hayato se levantou para socorrê-la. A mais velha instantaneamente lhe levantou uma mão para que não chegasse perto.

"Por favor, não se aproxime."

"Mas o que-"

"Sua incoerência amorosa me dá indigestão." Disse em fim, dobrando-se sobre o abdome como ele quando a via sem os óculos. "Por favor morra, ou coloque isto."

E lhe estendeu um saco de papel com os dizeres "Hayato Idiota" estampados.

"MORRA VOCÊ!"


	7. Casinha

Outro dia tranquilo em Namichuu.

Pra não dizer chato.

O Décimo Vongola não era do tipo que reclamava da quietude. Principalmente depois de tudo o que passaram no futuro. Mas aquele dia específico não estava calmo 'em paz'. Estava apenas quieto. E Tsuna e seus guardiões sabiam muito bem quem era o responsável por essa monótona quietude.

Suspirou preocupado. Kyoko parecia bem feliz, e, mesmo sem uma confirmação verbal vinda de sua namorada, ele tinha certeza de que aquilo indicava que pelo menos Haru estava bem.

O que só o deixava ainda mais confuso.

'Só espero poder voltar a falar logo com Gokudera-kun...'

"Tadaima, Kaa-" e Tsuna se depara com, não um, mas _dois _corpos inconscientes estendidos no chão de sua sala "HIIIII!"

Ele estivera a aula inteira se perguntando o que havia acontecido com jovem guardião. Seu amigo estava estranho desde que chegara todo amarrotado na segunda e Tsuna não conseguia perguntar-lhe o que acontecera. Mas ao chegar em casa, qual não é a sua surpresa ao encontrá-lo bem ali, estirado no chão com um pano umedecido sobre os olhos e uma boca firmemente enrugada em dor. E tinha mais um...

"K-kaa-san, o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Ara, Tsu-kun..." o rosto sorridente de Sawada Nana pipocou na porta da cozinha, enquanto ela enxugava as mãos, claramente sem dar a mínima para o quão estranho era ter pessoas desmaiadas no meio da casa. "Gokudera-san veio te visitar e acabou passando mal..."

"S-sim, m-ma-mas... _Bianchi_ também?!"

Gokudera era de se esperar. Mas a imagem da Hitman Mestre em Envenenamentos, deitada próxima a ele: mãos sobre a barriga como o irmão e um pano úmido sobre os olhos ocultando todo o rosto exceto uma boca ligeiramente curvadas em desconforto era simplesmente... errado.

"Pois é... estranho, não?" agora Nana parecia ponderar sobre a anormalidade da situação, pondo o indicador no queixo enquanto as castanhas orbes passeavam pelo teto. "Eles simplesmente se encararam... e desmaiaram. Haha!"

'Não é uma situação pra se rir, mãe...'

"Urgh..." ouviu-os murmurar.

Ah! Eles pareciam ter acordado. Pelo menos resmungavam coisas um para o outro.

"I-idiota..." Gokudera gemia entre dentes. "É seu castigo por ter tirado o-os óculos..."

"Por favor..." a voz era débil, mas não vacilava. "...não me dirija a palavra... até ter virado homem, Hayato..."

"Ora s-s-sua...!"

À mesa tomando chá, Reborn apenas sorria, pedindo mais lanches para Mama, deixando o pobre moreno como o único a estranhar a situação.

Mas _o que foi _que aconteceu!?

Passaram-se boas horas até os irmãos recuperarem forças para se levantar. Infelizmente, pra Tsuna, nenhum deles parecia disposto a abrir mão da discussão para lhe explicar o que estava havendo...

"Diga, pelo menos, que já contou pra ela sobre o que sen-" o mais novo a cortou bruscamente.

"Não há o que contar, porque isso _não vai_ mudar minha decisão!"

Silêncio. Pela primeira vez, Tsuna testemunhara o queixo da de cabelos róseos cair, incrédulo, Até Gokudera a seu lado parecia espantado.

"HA-YA-TO..." B-b-b-bianchi estava... perdendo a compostura? E que olhar... pasmo era aquele? Ela dizia cada sílaba devagar, mastigando cada uma como se fosse o irmão a ser triturado em seus dentes. Era como se a raiva que ela sentia quando via Lambo Crescido e o confundia com o ex estivesse se manifestando quando ela olhava para Gokudera... "Eu sempre soube que você era muitas coisas, mas não achei que COVARDE fosse uma delas!"

E os dois meninos engasgaram, um horrorizado, o outro, apavorado.

"E você ainda nem percebeu, não é?!" não. Seu braço direito estava claramente tão perdido quanto o pobre e apavorado chefe mafioso.

"Pra mim CHEGA!" ela ruge, só pra depois se virar e dar um beijo na bochecha do arcobaleno com um doce 'até logo, Reborn~', pegar seu casaco e avançar até a porta " Cansei de você! Se precisarem de mim estarei na presença de gente que ENTENDE DO AMOR!" Bam! Fecha a porta e se vai.

...

Tsuna olha pra Gokudera, devagar.

"Su-sumimassen... Juudaime!"

E ele também sai correndo pela porta.

Bam!

"Ara... seus amigos já foram? Que visita mais rápida..." Nana olha pro embasbacado filho. "Tsu-kun? Está bem?"

Ele leva ambas as mãos para a cabeça...

"Por que ninguém me explica nada!?" choraminga o pobre chefe mafioso pro alto.

**ooo**

Gokudera voltou pra casa, exausto. Chegava a ser ridículo estar tão cansado sem ter feito uma atividade produtiva que fosse.

Bianchi o cansava. Mulheres o cansavam. Elas eram sensíveis demais para pobre e genial cérebro dele conseguir lidar. Foi pro banho, um banho bem longo... Depois arrumou pra dormir.

...e ligou pra Haru.

Era hora de dar um fim àquela palhaçada antes que...

...que ...ahn...

...Bom...

Ele ia dar um fim naquilo. Ponto.

Estava terminando de enxugar o cabelo quando Haru atendeu.

_"Ciao~!"_

E ele quase tacou o celular pela janela.

"A-aneki!"

_"Por favor, não me encare. Não suporto ver essa sua cara de pau tamanha é a vergonha de ter um irmão que entende tão pouco do amor."_ E evitava olhá-lo tanto quanto ele já que parecia fazer questão de não usar mais os óculos. Fora só de relance, um mero raspão no cruzar de olhos e ele já podia sentir a cabeça rodar, zonzo.

"M-mas o que você-"

"_Hello, Gokudera-kun!"_ Haru brota na tela pendurando-se no pescoço de sua irmã, tirando-a momentaneamente de seu campo de visão. _"Bianchi-san disse que veio visitar a cunhada! Haru está tão feliz desu~!"_

EH?!

Ele ia _matar _a sua irmã...

_"Ah, vamos lá, Ahodera, não precisa fazer essa cara, é só brincadeira desu~!"_

"E VOCÊ LÁ TEM TEMPO PRA FICAR BRINCANDO, IDIOTA?! Chama a aneki! _OI_, Bianchi!" e o rosto da mais velha aparece na tela. Ainda. Sem . Os malditos. Óculos! Gokudera fora obrigado a dizer tudo mirando a parede do quarto se não quisesse cair inconsciente pela terceira vez naquele dia. "S-sai já daí! A Baka Onna tem trabalho a fazer!"

_"Oh..."_ ele não precisava vê-la pra saber que a mais velha sorria. E algo no tom que usava lembrava muito a Mukuro, tamanho era o nível de dissimulação da voz. _"Está in-co-mo-da-do, Hayato~?"_ porque ele tinha a impressão de que aquela não era a palavra que ela pretendia usar? _"Por que não vem pra cá e me tira daqui? Digo, se tiver ganas de aparecer."_

Ora, aquela...

_"É verdade! Por que também não visita a Haru, Gokudera?" _Haru pipocou novamente na tela.

"A-ah..." droga de Mulher Idiota, e suas fofurisses na hora errada! Ele virou o rosto de novo, ajustando a cor do vídeo pra não verem que estava ficando vermelho. "E-e-eu..." do celular ainda saiu um _"Já vou avisando que é uma festa do pijama, Hayato, então te aconselho a escolher com calma sua roupa de baixo e se preparar pra dormir aqui. Huhuhu~.' _vindo de sua irmã. O-o que? Mas por quê escolher com...? NÃO! Nem pensar! "Baka! só liguei pra pedir pra você parar com esse jogo de casinha... Está me dando nos nervos."

_"Ahhhhh, mas brincar de Famiglia-chan é tão legal desu~!"_ ela até dera um nome para sua doença! _"E Bakadera devia agradecer por deixarmos você ser o chefe da casa desu~! Olha o que Haru e Bianchi fizeram!" _e levanta uma folha de papel cheio de desenhos que sua tela não permitia entender direito. Eram provavelmente de sua irmã, já que Haru desenhava bem.

Sério, quantos anos elas tinha? Seis? Ele não esperava aquilo nem mesmo da Vaca Estú-

_"Aqui é a casa, esses são Tsuna-chan e o cãozinho Yama-chan~!"_ Ela realmente havia desenhado o Maníaco do Baseball como um cachorrinho. Huhuhu... até que era engraçado...

'Pega, garoto!' e tacaria a espada dele para dentro do caminhão de lixo, vendo-o persegui-lo até sumir no horizonte infinito...

NÃO! VOLTA GOKUDERA!

Haru mostrou a próxima página.

_"Aqui são Haru brincando com os filhinhos Lambo-chan, Ipin-chan e Tsuna-chan!"_

Quem ela estava fingindo ser? Sawada Nana? Bom a mãe de Juudaime era mesmo uma das ídolos da Garota Hahi... Ele precisou segurar pra não rir e acabar por incentivá-la, porque Haru se desenhara brincando com os "filhos" usando a fantasia de Namahage e parecia não notar no absurdo daquilo.

Quero dizer... você brincaria com seus filhos fofamente vestido de Homem do Saco (não, ele não está se referindo a um certo bom velhinho)? Maníaco do Parque, talvez? Pois é, Gokudera também não.

_"Que tal colocarmos Ryohei e Hana como vizinhos da Famiglia Goku-chan?"_ a voz da aneki chegara a seus ouvidos, mas graças a uma Haru ajustando a tela, Hayato não podia vê-la... Mas pôde ver as madeixas soltas da morena caindo sobre os ombros e pareciam ter crescido um pouco. Se flagrou divagando com a vontade de correr a mão pelos cabelos dela e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. _"Kyoko-chan pode ser a filhinha deles."_

Quando terminou de ajustar e se afastou (pro desgosto do rapaz), a câmera enquadrava mais ou menos o meio do quarto de Haru, agora mais 'arrumado', com a papelada toda empurrada para os cantos, onde as duas criminosas estavam sentadas frente à frente na baixa mesa de centro da Baka Onna. Bianchi, à esquerda, parecia apoiar a cabeça na mão, deixando o cabelo longo e róseo encobrir a parte do rosto que aparecia na tela dele. Não tinha certeza se fazia de propósito, se por consideração a ele, ou se por também passar mal... Mais ficou agradecido.

_"Hmm... Haru não consegue ver Hana com crianças em sua casa, nem se fosse a versão chibi da melhor amiga... nem mesmo... de mentirinha desu"_

Gokudera também não.

Espera...

"OI, que história é essa de Famiglia Goku-chan?" ambas as mulheres voltaram os olhos para a tela. Bianchi voltou a virar o rosto e escondê-lo atrás do cabelo no instante seguinte. Ele continuou. "Falei sério. Quero que me deixem fora de suas brincadeirinhas."

Haru estava vermelha. Uma certa mágoa certamente passou pelos grande olhos castanhos, mas fora logo substituído por aquela irritação da qual Hayato já sentia falta. Haveria briga! Ah, é... e seria das boas! Ele estava pronto pra receber o primeiro insulto quando sua irmã abre a maldita boca e solta um "Por mim tudo bem, Haru... A gente encontra alguém melhor".

Vush! Toda aquele lindo sangue fervendo, toda aquela deliciosa fúria e descontentamento da garota escorre para fora de seu ser ralo abaixo. Mas que desperdício de uma boa irritação.

Bianchi sorria. Nada de mostrar os olhos olhos, ainda ocultos pela longa franja rosa, apenas o sutil curvar dos lábios. Ah, ela ia pagar por aquilo...

_"Pode recostar ai Hayato... Haru vai voltar a trabalhar e pode precisar do seu auxílio..."_ sabia que ela não o estava vendo, mas não deixou de estreitar os olhos cheios de suspeita. _"Não, nós não vamos mais chamar seu doce nome em vão."_

E lentamente ele se recostou na cabeceira de sua cama. Colocou o celular no suporte em cima da escrivaninha de modo que pudessem (Haru pudesse. Bianchi não o faria nem se quisesse) vê-lo e pegou a enciclopédia A.M.N.I. que guardava debaixo do travesseiro em caso de emergência/Mulher Estúpida desabafando.

Ele havia vencido? Havia, não havia?

...

Hmm...

"Agora, enquanto você trabalha, preste atenção nos candidatos a chefe da famiglia e me diga o que acha deles... " AHÁ! ELE SABIA!

**ooo**

"Pode guardar seus grunhidos para si. Não estamos mais te incluindo do jeito que você queria, não é?" e Gokudera voltava os olhos para o grosso livro bem devagar, feito um gato contrariado. "Ótimo..." e por trás da longa franja que o impedia de ver seu rosto, Bianchi pisca para a morena.

Ele está totalmente sob controle.

No quarto de Haru, ela se segurava pra não rir do modo como Bianchi jogava os humores do irmão de um lado para o outro, feito uma domadora de feras no circo. Claro que ela detestava aquela crueldade contra os animais (contra os animais), mas Bakadera realmente fizera por merecer.

Ainda não sabia ao certo das intenções ocultas de Bianchi... ela adorava a mais velha, reconhecendo-a como uma mulher madura e sofisticada desde a primeira vez que se viram e era óbvio que tempo com ela no futuro só serviu para aproximá-las.

Haru via em Bianchi o que ela sempre quis em uma irmã.

Quando contara sobre seu 'noivado' de mentirinha com Gokudera, no entanto, a Garota Hahi entrara em contato com um lado da mais velha que não conhecia... um lado mais mulher e menos hitman... mais quente e acolhedor... emotivo. Sonhador.

Pegou-se perguntando se Bianchi sabia que seu tempo juntas estava acabando.

E pela proximidade da de cabelos róseos com Reborn... Haru suspeitava que sim.

Lançou um olhar para a tela de seu celular. Gokudera olhava para o livro com uma determinação um tanto cômica... Huhuhu~! Ele nem percebia que elas sabiam que só estava encenando... Hayato nunca focava em um livro enquanto não estivesse de cabelo preso e óculos na cara.

O que era uma pena... O estilo 'rapaz estudioso' que apresentava quando amarrava o cabelo e colocava aqueles óculos seria sempre o mais charmoso desu~.

Voltou pro seu trabalho. Sem fingir. Ela realmente queria terminar logo com aquela tortura.

"Bom, para candidato nº 1 que tal..." Bianchi pensou com cuidado. Usando-se de sua experiência como Hitman para benefício próprio, ela sabia muito bem que até a ordem da escolha seria importante. Huhuhu... "Famiglia Yama-chan? Takeshi cozinha bem e parece ser... _muito atencioso_..."

O alvo reagira com um reprimido tique nos olhos.

Tempode reação: 0,97 segundos... desconsiderando as limitações digitais: 0.68 segundos

Oh~... Nada mal, Hayato.

"Aí Haru ficaria sem o akita inu dela!" respondera sem tirar os olhos do papel. Hayato aproximara o livro do rosto até ocultar os lábios, mas sem dúvidas estava sorrindo. "Apesar..."

O suspense o estava matando, Bianchi podia sentir. Céus, se ela tivesse combinado aquilo com a morena, as coisas não estariam se desenrolando tão bem quanto agora.

"Apesar..." incentivou, antes que visse seu irmão explodir outra parede do quarto.

Ela parou de escrever um segundo para dizer. Sorria tão lindamente, era uma pena Hayato não poder ver.

"Haru realmente acha que Yamamoto-kun seria um pai incrível desu~!" ainda mais lindo fora a força com que Hayato afundara a cara no livro. Bianchi rira alto para não deixar sua amiga perceber o baque do encontro dos dois objetos maciços e deixou a menina continuar. "...Mas... Não sei. A gente não conseguiria conversar muito... Ele é calmo demais, meio... desligado."

Era engraçado ver uma desligada falando de outro... Embora tivesse que levar em consideração quão desligada Haru se mostrava e o quanto ela realmente era.

"Ok, próximo então..." Hayato havia acabado de relaxar as sobrancelhas. Aquilo seria interessante. "Famiglia _Roku-chan_" Hayato engasgou... Haru engasgou! Bianchi queria sair correndo e rir. "Mukuro é _bem inteligente_..."

"Hahi, Mukuro-san é muito assustador desu~!" os olhos espremidos vergonha se arregalaram assustados "E _dangerous_..." sem tirar os olhos do livro Hayato mexia a cabeça afirmativamente. Será que ele ao menos percebia o que ele... Não. Com certeza não.

"Com Hibari, Haru estaria _super protegida..._"

Porque que Gokudera sentia que cada característica dos 'candidatos'era para alfinetá-lo? O que ela estava insinuando? Que podia arrumar para a Famigliazinha idiota da Mulher Estúpida alguém tão bom quanto ele?

Há!

Vai sonhando...

E, finalmente, Bianchi parecia atribulada.

"Hmm, vejamos... um mafioso vigilante... forte... gênio..."

Isso mesmo, nunca vão achar. Gokudera ri pra si próprio. Ele era uni-

"...Guardião da Tempestade" espera, ela não dissera nada sobre ter que ser um- "...e... você queria um cavaleiro, mas um príncipe também serve, não serve?"

Es-es-espera só um pouquinho...!

"Sabe, Haru, na Varia tem um certo Be-"

_"ELE NÃO!" r_ugiu. E de tal forma que o celular da morena estremeceu e caiu pra fora do travesseiro no qual estava apoiado até quase (por muito pouco) atingir o chão. Bianchi o pegara no último segundo.

Reajeitou o aparelho. As meninas voltaram a aparecer no centro da tela. _Qu_ando ambas param, Haru olhando-o como se quisesse entender por que ele estava prestando atenção na conversa, ele pigarreia e prossegue._ "Acho que já chega de agir como se eu não estivesse presente quando sou eu quem esta pagando a conta da chamada!"_

Haru abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Bianchi fora mais rápida.

"_A_ra... então desliga."

Ela falara sério.

Depois de um segundo inteiro digerindo o tom que a irmã usara, Gokudera não fora capaz de disfarçar o olhar ofendido. Haru notou que Bianchi não estava mais emanando aquele ar brincalhão... ela estava séria. Fria. "Não estamos precisando de você."

Antes de Hayato decidir desligar a morena solta um "Não!" que chama a atenção de ambos irmãos.

"Não diga isso, Bianchi! ! S-se... Se Gokudera não casar com Haru de mentirinha... então Bianchi não poderá ser a cunhada de mentirinha da Haru e... e...!" ela precisava resgatar o clima leve... queria e queria muito passar os últimos anos com eles em paz. Eles com ela e também um com o outro. "Haru quer mesma que você seja minha 'Sister-in-Law'... mesmo que só de brincadeira."

Então era aquilo? O elaborado plano de Bianchi era fazê-lo participar para serem cunhadas de faz de conta? Porque elas não simples...mente...

Bianchi estava abraçando Haru. Forte.

Um aperto... temeroso.

As orelhas de sua aneki estavam ficando vermelhas. Não via. Não conseguiria ver nem se o cabelo não estivesse impedindo, mas tinha certeza de que os olhos claros, verdes como os dele próprio e como os do homem cujo sangue tornava-os parentes, estavam marejados. A voz dela, sempre tão decidida, sempre tão inabalável, agora denunciava aquilo.

_"Ainda que Hayato nunca aceite, Haru.. "_ e não completara com 'brincar "_Nada vai me fazer deixar de te ver como minha irmã. Não esqueça disso."_

Ele vê. Claramente. Pela primeira vez Hayato entra em contato com cem por cento das emoções de sua irmã e em um peso que faz seu coração vacilar. E ele soube que ela quis dizer cada palavra.

_"Ara..."_ diz, virando o rosto até os cabelos que bloqueavam a vista de Hayato a separassem dos olhos surpresos de Haru. _"Parece que estou meiop gripada..."_ Mentirosa. _"Vou... ao banheiro, sim?"_ dito isso, Bianchi se levantou e saiu. O som da porta se fechando não sendo capaz de abafar o soluço dela.

Gokudera viu a Mulher Estúpida observando a porta do quarto por longos segundos, os olhos bem abertos, confusos... doloridos. Haru havia percebido.

Ambos os quartos, o dele e o dela caíram no silencio tão logo a mais velha se retirara. A morena pareceu voltar a si com um fraco 'Hahi... É melhor ajeitar os desenhos da Bianchi e da Haru antes que ela os perca de-desu~' e, pegando uma caixa de papelão do armário, se pôs a arrumar.

Na tela, cercada de papel, prestes guardar seus planos pra um futuro imaginário no fundo de uma caixa, Haru enrolou o longo cabelo solto e jogou-o para dentro da blusa do pijama. Havia substituído o blusão da universidade do pai por um original: short amarelo, blusa de manga comprida amarela e um longo capuz que cobria o rosto inteiro com a estampa da máscara do Namahage. Ele chegava a ficar irritado com o modo como... bom, como ela ficava bonita, mesmo daquele jeito destrambelhado. Gostava _muito_ do cabelo dela solto, caindo sobre o rosto feito uma moldura cara para um quadro fino, muito melhor do que o rabo de cavalo alto no qual costumava aprisionar as madeixas ou o improviso de colocar pra dentro da blusa. Gostava dos cosplays. Deus lhe perdoe, ele gostava dos cosplays que ela inventava... da habilidade dela para criar como um todo, na verdade. Ele não tinha dúvidas que quando crescesse Haru seria o estilo 'Mama', assim como a Sawada-san. Só que com alguns acréscimos: Ela faria roupinhas de bichinhos pros filhos, já que nunca falhava em compartilhar seu amor pela roupinha da Vaca Estúpida, cozinharia e, o que ele sabia que seria a parte que a tornaria absolutamente única, ensinaria a cada um deles a fazer cosplay e se defender contra agressores.

Não negava que queria fazer parte de um futuro como aquele.

Mas queria que aquele futuro _durasse_.

'Covarde!' gritava-lhe a voz de Bianchi.

Sim.

Talvez ele fosse mesmo um covarde.

"Ah!" ela observa uma das folhas nas mãos. E então mostra para a tela. Era o desenho da casa que comentara na noite anterior, quando aquele jogo nasceu. Ela parecia tê-lo incrementado, pois os antes toscos rabiscos de lapiseira estavam agora caprichosamente passados à caneta, com cada espaço colorido com lápis de cor.

Uma casa pequena, menor do que a dela, inclusive, mas do mesmo tom amarronzado, como barro queimado. A casa à esquerda era claramente a de Juudaime (Haru copiara muito bem), então deduzia que a da direita seria a do Sasagawa.

Uma casa pequena. Simples. E cercada pelos amigos. Era tão fácil de ler as intenções... e tão simples... que só podia se sentir mal por saber que não seria capaz de oferecer aquilo. Aquilo, só aquilo...

Não de verdade.

Ao beiral da porta da casa do meio. Ele viu Uri... desenhado com graça, deitado preguiçosamente à sombra de um Namahage de jardim.

"...Haru também vai fazer um parquinho maior e mais perto, porque ela quer que os filhos e os amigos deles tenham um lugar pra brincar!"

_"Oi, estúpida..." _chamou, apoiando o rosto na mão, esticando-se na cama. O livro aberto do qual não lera uma linha sequer estava de volta embaixo de seu travesseiro. Antes que ela começasse com o 'Haru não é estúpida desu~' _..."Que desenhozinho mais patético é esse?! Você não espera mesmo que eu e Uri nos sujeitemos a essa cabanazinha, espera? Só na minha casa na Itália eu tenho coisas o suficiente para encher pelo menos três quartos. Pode aumentando isso aí e contratando alguém pra limpar. Na verdade... Põe a Vaca estúpida de empregada, eu não quero ele como filho nem de brincadeira!"_

A pausa dela fora curta... mas fora com o peito se aquecendo que ele vira a expressão surpresa dela mudar lentamente para um sorriso diferente dos que ela costumava dar, um que Gokudera só vira uma vez, quando contaram que finalmente voltariam pra casa depois de tanto tempo presos no futuro...

Um sorriso agradecido.

"Problema seu, Bakadera." o sorriso aumentou "Vamos ter uma casa pequena e fim de história."

_"Oi! Não se ignora a opinião do chefe da casa assim!"_

"Ah, não? Bom então Haru vai disfarçar melhor da próxima vez que ignorar."

_"Não foi o que eu quis dizer!"_

Bianchi logo se junta a eles. A princípio ficou meio recuada quando abrira a porta para se deparar com ambos os jovens aos gritos, discutindo sobre os traumas que uma criança de cinco poderia ou não ter por ser obrigada a fazer todas as tarefas domésticas. Ela sorri, entra e se junta a eles. Fica ao lado de Haru nas discussões, claro. Mas está com os óculos.

No fim, ficara resolvido que a Famiglia Goku-chan teria dois filhos. Fuuta-chan e I-pin-chan. Yamamoto é um cão perdido a quem Haru sempre alimenta, mas que não pode, sob nenhuma circunstância, trazer pra casa. Seus vizinhos são os Sasa-chan, que não tem filhos e cuja a esposa tem como hobby caçar as criancinhas do bairro que ficam acordadas até depois da hora de dormir pra fazer sabão e os Sawa-chan, cujo único filho é Lambo-chan e os bichinhos são Hiba-chin, o porco espinho e Roku-chin o, bom... o abacaxi.

Quanto mais tempo falavam, mais bizarra ficava a família, com direito aos vizinhos Sem-Teto Ken-chin, Chiku-chin e sua corujinha Chrome-chan, até os vizinhos de cima (não 'cima' como outro andar, mas cima como uma espaçonave flutuando sobre a casa), Arco-chans, os bebês alienígenas.

Era já bem tarde e as meninas estavam terminando de comer outro pedaço do bolo que Haru fizera quando Bianchi cospe um "Sabe Hayato, apesar de achar admirável esse seu voto de castidade pré-nupcial, não acha um pouco demais você sequer permanecer no mesmo cômodo que sua esposa de mentirinha?".

M-M-M-M-AS QUE DIABOS ELA ESTAVA DIZENDO! E HARU? PORQUE HARU NÃO REAGIRA, SERÁ QUE A MORENA...

"Hahi... o que é castidade, Bianchi-san?"

"Ah, minha pura cunhadinha... Castidade é quando-"

"AHHHHHHHH! OLHA A HORA! É MELHOR TODOS IRMOS DORMIR! J-JA NE!" e desligou.

Maldita aneki...

Mas era bem tarde mesmo. Só quando a luz do display de seu celular parou de brilhar foi que percebeu o quão cansados estavam seus olhos. Sua cabeça tratou de começar a flutuar pra fora da realidade tão logo pousou-a sobre o travesseiro, sendo seu último pensamento lúcido a certeza de que, ainda que não pudesse estar perto... ainda que não pudesse cuidar dela nem lhe proporcionar tudo o que ela queria e que muito merecia em um futuro real... ele não a deixaria guardar aqueles sonhos em uma caixa qualquer no fundo de seu armário. Não ainda... Não enquanto não tivesse aproveitado juntos o que aquilo podia oferecer.

**ooo**

Já acomodadas ambas na cama da morena, com milhões de planos, pensamentos e conclusões girando em sua cabeça, a Escorpião Venenosa ouve Haru perguntando bem baixinho se ainda estava acordada. A pobrezinha tivera um dia tão cheio e ainda assim não conseguia dormir. Ah, Hayato, quantas emoções e questionamentos você ainda a fará fazer até decidir responder ao doce chamado do Amor?

Quando a mais velha diz que sim, Haru pergunta:

"Agora é _sério_ desu... o que é castidade, Bianchi-chan?"

...

Bianchi sorri. Mexe gentilmente em seu cabelo e dá um rápido beijo na testa dela.

"Pergunte a Hayato... Eu vou adorar vê-lo responder~."

* * *

**_E AÍ?! ALGUÉM ACOMPANHANDO?!_**

**_QUEM TA LENDO ME DÊ UM OI!_**

**_o/_**


	8. Vaca Estúpida

Quinta-feira

Naquela manhã Hayato fora desperto pelo cheiro de bolo. Se espreguiçou exausto, prometendo a si mesmo que nunca mais falaria com a Mulher Estúpida até de madrugada do jeito que prometia todas as manhãs e foi à cozinha checar a anomalia. Na mesa, um pequeno pacote com um bilhete.

_'Este é um bolo de A-M-O-R... Só coma se for homem. XOXO'_ e o selo do Escorpião.

_Che_. Bianchi.

Ligou para o cara com quem costumava encomendar a tranca da porta, a quem já conhecia e era conhecido por nome, dadas as circunstâncias, e explicou que falharam de novo.

Abriu o pacote. Era um pedaço do bolo que vira as mulheres comerem enquanto jogavam aquele jogo estúpido. Gokudera sorriu. Não gostava realmente de doces, mas estava com preguiça e por isso (depois de uma minuciosa análise quanto ao ter de contaminação que poderia ter contraído da aneki), ele o comeu e foi se arrumar.

'Acho que vou tentar um negócio mas ignorante da próxima vez' pensou consigo ao virar a chave da nova tranca velha. 'Algo com _lasers_, se possível.'

Bom... Hora de ir pra escola!

**ooo**

"Ohayo, JUUUUUUDAIME!" gritou animado e saudoso à porta da casa de seu chefe. Yamamoto também estava lá. Ele dera um 'Yo, Tsuna!' e checou a horas no celular. De novo.

"Ohayo! Ah! Er... como posso dizer..." Hayato torceu pra não ser nada a ver com encontros, por favor nada a ver com encontros, nada a ver com-"Reborn marcou um dia para ser passado só entre homens, ele pediu para convidá-los..."

"NÃÃO...!" e então a mensagem finalmente chega aos tímpanos do de cabelo prata "Espera... O quê?!"

"Ah, eu também acho que Reborn vai nos obrigar a algo desagradável, por isso que..."

"É CLARO QUE EU TOPO, JUUDAIME!"

Yamamoto finalmente guardou o aparelho. Ele não estava checando as horas, estava mandando um texto.

"Parece divertido. Também topo!"

'Ah, que pena...' lamentava o pobre chefe. Seus guardiões não pareciam entender que ele era o único mais preocupado do que ansioso pelas ideias do Arcobaleno...

Caminharam os três juntos para a escola como não faziam havia um tempo. Era bom ter notícias da Haru e Gokudera parecia muito bem disposto apesar de meio bagunçado, como se tivesse dormido pouco. O engraçado era que, daquela vez... Era Yamamoto quem estava no celular.

'Hmm...' pensava Tsuna consigo enquanto seu Braço Direito ralhava com o mais alto quanto ao uso do celular enquanto escoltavam o chefe, explicando 'colossal diferença' entre usar os fones (como ele prudentemente fazia) da estupidez de deixar os olhos distraídos na tela 'Me pergunto se Yamamoto agora está saindo com alguém...'

Sorriu com o pensamento. Saber que os dois últimos solteiros próximos a si pareciam ter encontrado pessoas especiais pra passar o tempo amenizava a culpa que sentia pela falta de atenção que vinha dando a seus amigos.

Durante a aula, Gokudera ligou o celular. Ele precisava certificar-se de que a Mulher Estúpida não estava dormindo em aula, pois ela não tinha permissão para tal. Não, isso era algo que só ele podia fazer. Apesar de que raramente dormia. Era mais interessante trabalhar seu G-code na escola... Pois é, ele preferia deixar a parte de dormir pro Maníaco do baseball. Olhando para trás, era exatamente aquilo que Takeshi estava fazendo. _Che_, aquele baka nunca...

Ah!

Yamamoto estava com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa, sim. Mas, quando achou que estava só dormindo, uma luz meio disfarçada vinda debaixo da carteira do moreno revelou o contrário.

Yamamoto estava no celular.

Hehe. Quem diria... um ídolo da escola agindo tão irresponsavelmente... (Gokudera é um ídolo também, mas justamente por ele ser irresponsável, é um caso totalmente diferente). Tinha que admitir que estava um tanto orgulhoso do colega guardião. Era bom pra ele se distrair da monotonia e só Deus sabia o quão bem Hayato entendia daquela necessidade.

Ah, é! A Mulher Estúpida!

Rapidamente ele digita e envia um recado. Ainda não tão rápido quanto o digitar sobre-humano de Haru, mas já devia estar no nível de quebrar barreira do som... ele logo conseguiria competir. Gokudera espera a resposta e...

...

Hmm...

Mandou mais um recado. A garota com certeza caíra no sono em plena aula. Seu celular finalmente vibra em resposta, ela devia ter acabado de acordar. Respondeu e esperou.

...

Hayato estava com um mau pressentimento... _Perigo! Perigo!_ Apitavam seu sentidos de Marido de Mentira. Ele olha pra trás, para onde Yamamoto ainda finge dormir.

A luz do celular do rapaz ascende. Ele claramente responde e a luz apaga.

O celular de Gokudera finalmente vibra.

_Não..._

Ele manda outro recado pra morena, torcendo pra estar errado.

...

Luz ascende. Yamamoto responde. Luz apaga.

O celular dele vibra.

_Nããããão..._

Ele manda um último perguntando se ela está falando com o Maníaco do Baseball. Depois de meio segundo, seu celular vibra em resposta e:

_"Hai~! Yama-kun acabou de me mandar um 'Fala OI pro Gokudera pra mim' desu~..."_

E a até então tranquila aula é brutalmente interrompido por um furiso Gokudera se levantando, apontando pra Takeshi e gritando:

"SEU MALDITO!"

**ooo**

Na hora do intervalo eles discutem. Bom, quase. Gokudera tentou, mas a calma do Guardião da Chuva era sempre um forte desmotivador.

"Maa maa, Gokudera..." começou dizendo, levantando as mãos espalmadas pra mostrar que estava já sem o celular. "Não precisa ficar bravo, eu só estava implicando contigo. Haha!"

O de cabelos prata analisou o idiota a sua frente com olhos desconfiados. Se Yamamoto tivesse usado a palavra 'enciumado' ao invés de 'bravo' ele e metade da escola já teria ido para os ares e dane-se Hibari! (suicido? Talvez.)... Mas a ausência do termo também o incomodava, pois ele sabia, Gokudera simplesmente _podia sentir_ na calma e flutuante aura de Takeshi que era o termo que o imbecil pretendia usar.

Por fim acabou guardando as dinamites. Tsuna logo chegaria na cobertura com os Sasagawa e a Kurokawa, era melhor não fazer uma cena.

"Hehe, obrigado por não em explodir..." sério, qual era a dele com aquela calma toda?! "Eu só estava precisando me divertir um pouco. Acho que me sinto meio solitário com aqueles dois namorando."

"Oi, Idiota..." avisou, pegando do bolso da calça o suco que comprara e bebendo-o "Formule direito suas frases, você faz parecer que Juudaime está namorando o Cabeça-de-grama!"

"Mas ele _está_ namorando Sasagawa..." e Gokudera cospe metade do suco, engasgado.

"NÃO, ELE ESTÁ NAMORANDO A SASA-..." ei, espera.

"Foi o que eu disse. Hahaha!"

"Mal-di-to..."

E pela segunda vez Yamamoto teve de usar de toda sua aura tranquilizadora para não ser explodido.

"Viu? É disso que eu sinto falta." Confessou. "Eram tão bons os tempos em que eu tinha que apartar suas brigas com Haru, ou até mesmo com o Senpai, mas agora..." e dera de ombros.

Yamamoto sem apartar brigas era como um Sushiman sem sushi.

Desempregado.

Gokudera ergueu uma sobrancelha, pasmo. O Idiota do Baseball não era pacífico... ele só se divertia mais apartando brigas do que participando delas...

"Haha, não me julgue desse modo, ok?" ele dá uns tapas amigáveis no ombro de Hayato. "E não precisa se preocupas quanto as mensagens de celular. Eu vou encontrar a minha própria Haru. Só estava sentindo falta da original..."

Suas bochechas estavam quentes.

'...minha própria Haru...' ele ouvia se repetindo em sua cabeça de novo e de novo.

_Che_. Ele ia deixar aquela passar. Só daquela vez.

"... afinal, só mesmo ela pra conseguir fazer o temido Gokudera brincar de casinha..."e dito isso o espadachim sai correndo, passando direto por Tsuna e os outros com um apressado 'Até já, gente!'

E Gokudera ia deixar aquilo passar... PARA A OUTRA VIDA NAQUELE EXATO SEGUNDO!

E saiu correndo atrás do Maníaco do Baseball pronto para fazê-lo se arrepender.

A Mulher Idiota seria a próxima.

**ooo**

"Hyaaaaa~!" espreguiçou-se Tsuna "Finalmente acabou..."

"Oi, não acham que devíamos visitar a Haru? Já faz um tempo..." pergunta Sasagawa pro grupo. Do corredor, ainda a caminho da sala, seu irmão gritava um 'CONCOROD EXTREMAMEEENTEEE!'

Quando estavam todos reunidos... Silêncio.

Era impressão ou... estavam todos... olhando pra ele?

"Então..." diz Hana, cruzando os braços.

Huhu... ele se sentia mesmo o chefe da casa daquele jeito.

Mas acabou por negar com a cabeça.

"Não precisam esquentar com a mulher estúpida." Foi difícil manter a voz mais desinteressada e madura o possível. Afinal, ele estava aconselhado seu chefe quanto a um assunto do qual somente ele, seu Braço Direito, entendia. Relevou completamente o fato de ter sido a Sasagawa quem perguntou. "Quando ela estiver pronta pra rever o grupo ela vai simplesmente brotar aqui... até lá é melhor deixá-la trabalhar."

E sorriu satisfeito. Sim, sim, com certeza era isso que aru...

"Tem certeza de que não está querendo ela só pra você?"

Ora, aquela...

"Bom, ele é o marido, Hana, está extremamente dentro do direito dele..."

Ora, a que—que, o quê?!

"Hahaha! Mas eu realmente acho que Gokudera tem razão." Dizia Takeshi, apoiando um pesado braço em volta do pescoço do de cabelos prata.. "Farei como você diz então, afinal...é você aquele que melhor conhece Haru, não?"

"Com certe-" ele tampa a boca com tanta rapidez que ressoa feito um tapa.

Seus amigos riram. Estava constrangido, mas pelo menos eles fariam como pediu. Arrumaria um tempo para lidar com as idiotices de cada um deles mais tarde.

"Haha! Isso parece ter doido..." disse, ainda se apoiando em Hayato. Enquanto seus amigos se arrumavam pra sair... Takeshi disse algo que somente Gokudera pôde ouvir.

"Mas sabe... você tem muita sorte."

"Che!" empurra o rapaz para mais longe de si. "Para de falar besteira, idiota" e sai, seguindo Tsuna e os outro para a saída, todo vermelho.

Eu _sei_ idiota. Eu já sei.

A caminho de casa conversaram, riram e Tsuna disse o dia que Reborn marcara para ser só dos rapazes. Hayato estava muito ansioso para aquilo. Sentia mesmo muita falta dos treinos... Nos últimos dias vinha se sentindo meio... mole. Despede-se do grupo e segue rumo a seu apartamento quando...

À sua frente, seguindo um passo lento e monótono, um rosto familiar cruza seu caminho. Um rapaz de sua altura... mais ou menos sua idade... e curtos cabelos coloridos.

Perigo! Perigo! Gritava seu mal pressentimento.

Será que a Varia...?! E o rosto de Bel, justamente o maldito que fora escalado como parceiro do cara que acabara de ver, pipocou em sua mente. Ele e o maldito 'Shishishi'.

Oras, mas ele ia... Espera.

Aquele cara não fazia parte da Varia em seu tempo... aquilo só viria a acontecer bem mais pra frente, então...

O que o maldito Fran fazia ali?

Observando melhor o triste e arrastado passo, reparou que o jovem parecia caminhar rumo a Kokuyo...

...

Che.

Dera de ombros e voltou a caminhar pro apartamento. Se o Bastardo das Facas não estava lá... Gokudera simplesmente não se importava.

**ooo**

Haru estava voltando da escola quando esbarrou com Nana, Fuuta, Ipin e Lambo.

HYAAAAAAAAAAA~! Qeue saudades desu~!

Ela abraça os pequenos, matando apertando-os até pedirem pra respirar! Abraçara a doce Mama também, Haru sentia taaaanta falta do jeito da mãe do Tsuna-san... Depois olhou pros lados alarmada.

"T-tsuna-san não está com vocês, e-e-está?"

"Ara, não... Tsu-kun deve estar acompanhando Kyoko-chan pra casa..." Ai. Ai, Mama... aquilo doía desu~... choramingou internamente. "Faz tanto tempo que não te vemos Haru... Ah! Que tal irmos ali na lanchonete tomar um suco e voc~e conta pra Mama o que tem feito, ok?"

E Haru e as crianças celebram com um "Hai!".

Ao escolherem uma mesa e se sentarem, a jovem sentiu uma maravilhosa pressão em torno de seus ombros... Fuuta e Ipin continuavam a abraçá-la enquanto Lambo falava e falava sobre _tudo_ o que acontecera enquanto Haru estivera ausente em um único fôlego.

Ela sabe que Gokudera iria matá-la por aquilo, mas... mas... não resistia...!

"Me conte, Haru-chan, o que tem feito?"

"Haru-kaa-san adotou Fuuta-chan e Ipin-chan na Famiglia de brincadeira dela desu~!" Hayato que a perdoe, ela contou de novo.

"Ah, que gracinha~" riu-se Sawada-san.

Mas um certo Menino Vaca não parecia feliz...

"Fuuta... e Ipin também... OI! HARU-NEE PORQUE O LAMBO-SAN NÃO FOI ADOTADO! LAMBO-SAN QUER SER ADOTADO!"

'Eu não quero ser pai da Vaca Estúpida.' Hmph. Aquele baka insensível...

"Haru também quer, mas o Bakadera não deixou..."

"Ah? Ahodera?"

"Gokudera-kun?" perguntou a Mama.

Silêncio.

Haru sentiu uma estranha urgência de sair correndo e enfiar a cabeça debaixo da terra.

"Ara...!" e a Mama ria. Não ria, mama... não ria! É embaraçoso desu~ "Eu não sabia que vocês estavam saindo..."

Ah, a cabeça da Haru ia explodir! Suas bochechas estavm muito, muito quentes. Uma coisas era contar aquilo para os amigos, outro era para a mulher que tanto sonhara chamar de sogrinha um dia...

"A-ah, não! É só de mentirinha... é que... Há-haru estava muito solitária com os estudos... então inventamos esse jogo!"

Lambo estava correndo em volta da mesa enraivecidamente, gritando 'Bakaderaaa!' e "Ahoderaaa!" e fazendo ameaças.

"Hahaha! Eu sei, bobinha... só estava implicando um pouquinho. Bianchi me contou do jogo de vocês!" e Mama solta outro doce risinho "Mas sabe que... eu fiquei surpresa. Desde a primeira vez que vi Gokudera-san... achei que fosse um delinquente. E Tsuna também parecia meio assustado no começo, então quando ele começou a usar esses anéis.. e essas coisas metálicas me perguntei se não devia começar a me preocupar com a influencia do rapaz... mas agora..." e ela dera de ombros, como se tivesse jogado suas preocupações para fora deles. "Parece que realmente não se julga um livro pela capa."

Haru sorri. Ele não é, nem de perto, um cavalheiro... e muito mesmo seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, mas sim. Gokudera era uma pessoa maravilhosa.

"Ah! BAKADERA! " grita o pequeno sacando as granadas. Ele estava... olhando pra alguém?

Elas se viram. Ambos os jovens param estáticos.

_Perigo! Perigo!_

Aquela era... a primeira vez, desde a ponte... que eles se viam pessoalmente.

"LAMBO-SAN VAI FAZER VOCÊ ADOTÁ-LO À FORÇA, SEU BAKAAAA!"

E antes que houvesse protestos ele saca a bazuca dos dez anos. PERIGO! PERIGO!

"AH, NÃO VAI, NÃO!" gritam ambos, Haru segurando lambo e Gokudera tentando tirar a bazuka dele.

"Me larga, Haru! Lambo quer entrar pra família!"

"Não! Eu não quero ir pro futuro DE NOVO!" rugiu a morena.

Lambo solta a bazuka e o rapaz acaba deixando-a se chocar contra a parede. A bazuka agora faísca, mas não será mais diparada.

Nos braços de Haru... Lambo começa a chorar. Sem delongas Gokudera ralha com o pobrezinho. Claro que ela abraçava o pequeno com um materno 'Yoshi yoshi' até sentir que não estava mais tão triste, e entregando-o para a Mama, pra poder brigar com o Bakadera devidamente. Fora enquanto estavam no meio da briga, gritos e xingamentos que um rapaz tropeça na bazuka, cai de cara no chão. Se levanta sem o menor interesse, pega a bazuka e chega até o grupo.

"Ano... com licença" Gokudera gelou ao vê-lo pela segunda vez. Haru soltou um surpreso 'Hahi' ao reconhecê-lo e Lambo parou de chorar "Você deixou cair isso."

E Fran entregou a bazuka nas mãos da Vaca Estúpida. Se curvou numa reverencia de despedida e se afastou enquanto Haru e Gokudera assistiam estáticos um silencioso Lambo enxugando as lágrimas, colocando a faiscante Bazuka sobre eles e acionando-a.

POOF!

"Ara..."

Quando a fumaça se dissipou, dois jovens estavam parados estáticos.

"Gokudera-kun! Haru-chan! Parece que o brinquedo do Lambo sujou vocês! Que tal irem pra minha casa pra se lavarem?"

Lentamente... relutantemente... os dois jovens se encararam. Havia um certo medo nos olhos deles que era difícil de explicar.

"Ora, não fiquem tão surpresos, isso é só fumaça! ...A-ara. Gokudera-kun você parece mais alto...?"

As roupas eram diferentes. Haru tinha o cabelo solto e tanto a calça, a blusa e rosto estavam sujos de terra. Gokudera estava mais alto, mas ainda não parecia um adulto... o cabelo prata estava diferente e completamente empoeirado. E havia um crescente espanto nos olhos deles desde que ouviram as palavars 'brinquedo do Lambo'.

O uqeixo de Ipin caiu. Fuuta engasgou. Lambo limpava o nariz...

Aqueles eram Gokudera e Haru do futuro, sim...

...mas de antes de dez anos.


	9. Futuro de novo!

Estava difícil de respirar. Ele podia ouvir a morena tossindo e sua garganta coçava, mas precisava continuar reprimindo, sentindo o maxilar doer com a força com que trincara os dentes. A fumaça ainda se dissipava e havia um peso sobre as costas de Gokudera pressionando-o para baixo. Seus braços e joelhos, ambos escorados num chão arenoso não iam aguentar muito mais a súbita necessidade de força exigida deles, mas não podia ceder...

Não com Haru encolhida logo abaixo de si.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?!

Haru parecia parar de tossir, abrindo um dos lacrimejantes olhos pra encará-lo, percebendo a parede de escombros sobre as costas. Ele viu-a se contorcer no limitado espaço entre ele e o chão debaixo de si, tratando, não sabia dizer como, de se virar e apoiar o peito dele contra suas costas. Contou até três e empurrou o chão com as mãos, conseguindo impulso o suficiente para levantarem e sair debaixo dos escombros.

A parede tombou com um sonoro 'Crack'! levantando uma cortina de pó e areia à sua volta. Fora isso... não viam mais nada. Todo o resto que os cercava era um grande teto de breu e escombros. Hayato caíra sentado, ofegante enquanto batia pó e pedrinhas dos braços, agora completamente vermelhos, arranhados, e roupas. O coração dela também não parava de correr. Bens à kaa-chan por colocá-la num curso de ginástica. Haru fizera uma nota mental para agradecer à sua mãe não importando a cara de confusão que recebesse.

Haru lhe estende a mão e o ajuda a se levantar. Havia eco. Muito eco. Pareciam estar dentro de um túnel...

E havia sons... abafados, mas muito claros. Sons de luta. Explosões.

Gritos.

Alguém estava lutando na superfície.

Haru mordeu o lábio, sentindo o coração vacilar... ela não queria... não suportaria passar por aquilo de novo, nem por cinco minutos, nem cinco segundos!

"De novo..." sussurrava e os agudos da falha voz que eclodiria em pranto a qualquer segundo correram para todos os cantos escuros do túnel, atingindo Gokudera de todos os como as facas do Bastardo. A morena desabaria a qualquer segundo e o rapaz não estava pronto para receber o baque.

Mas para o Guardião da Tempestade aquilo não fazia sentido... eles não haviam salvado o mundo?

Um soluço ecoou pelo túnel. Não demorou para crescer em um choro reprimido.

Haru estava com medo... E aquilo o estava deixando nervoso.

"Oi, isso não é hora pra desabar. Recomponha-se!" sua voz saiu mais autoritária do que pretendia.

Haru apenas cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, chorando ainda mais forte.

"Está me ouvindo, Mulher?! Eu falei pra PARAR!" rugiu. Sua fúria ecoando pelo túnel, repetindo a idiotice da qual se arrependera no momento que escapou de sua boca e fazendo-a ralhar com ambos, de novo, de novo e de novo. Haru virou o rosto. Ela tremia. Podia dizer que estava brava, com ele, com a situação... mas o medo era grande demais para deixá-la reagir, acuando-a, fazendo-a desabar até precisar se encolher no chão, as trêmulas pernas, fortes o bastante para erguer a ambos do meio de escombros não sendo capaz de sustentar uma delgada menina de quinze anos.

Droga...

Droga, droga, droga, droga!

Ele não queria vê-la assim. Não gostava de lembrar que ela era frágil e dependente... não ali! Não quando pareciam estar em algum lugar onde... ele tinha chance de falhar. Gokudera odiava aquela sensação.

Pediu pra ela se recompor. Era só por alguns minutos... A cabeça morena sacudiu devagar, sem forças. Palavras desmontadas saíam da boca da morena, sem que os soluços lhe dessem chance de estruturá-las. Mas nem fora preciso. Hayato checou o relógio do celular. A tela estava trincada no canto, mas o aparelho ainda funcionava.

Já estavam lá havia sete minutos. A bazuca estava quebrada.

Estavam presos ali... e não havia como saber por quanto tempo.

_De novo._

Podiam voltar no próximo segundo ou em meses. Talvez nunca, sem o auxilio necessário... e as coisas do lado fora apreciam turbulentas. Ele teria que protegê-la. Até voltarem.

Ele estava com medo.

Medo de falhar.

Ia levantar Haru pelos ombros (não havia utilidade permanecerem ali se não sabiam se iam mesmo voltar automaticamente) quando viu uma maleta preta ao lado dela. Gokudera a analisa um instante. Parece ser de metal e não tem nem tranca nem senha... apenas um buraco, como a entrada para o anel das boxes... e o emblema do Guardião da tempestade na frente.

Aquela era a sua maleta. No futuro.

Tratou de colocar uma porção de suas chamas e ela se abriu, instantaneamente. A sensação de Dejá vu o inundava... Dentro da maleta há uma carteira, um diário e algumas boxes.

Haru começava a chorar alto. Ele grita para que se cale, mordendo a língua quando o eco de sua própria alterada voz o repreende pela ignorância. Abre o diário.

E todo o conteúdo, cada palavra e frase... estava em G-Code.

Procurou pela última página na qual escrevera. Checou a data. Os verdes olhos se arregalaram.

Dois anos no futuro.

Aquela não era a batalha contra Byakuran... era alguma outra coisa. Algo que aconteceria no ano que a Décima Geração Vongola se mudaria para a Itália.

Institivamente começara a folhear as páginas de trás pra frente, traduzindo e checando cada título até chegar à contracapa do caderno. E para sua surpresa... havia instruções ali. Ao lê-las, Hayato sorri.

Ele _era_ um gênio!

_"Este é o G-guide. Ele e a Anti Time Travel Case são protótipo ainda em fase de teste. Preservo nestas sucintas páginas um pouco de cada dia para que, caso se repita os eventos que nos levaram até as 'Batalhas do Futuro' ou para prevenir quanto aos surtos da Vaca Estúpi do pequeno Bovino, você do passado, eu, possa ter pelo menos uma noção do que está acontecendo."_

Gokudera ria. Gênio! Gênio! Gênio!

_"Este é apenas um panorama de onde e quando você está. Como proceder, no entanto, é contigo. Boa Sorte."_

Gokudera parou de rir quando reparou que parecia meio maníaco. Mas era difícil se conter... Desde que voltaram do Futuro o guardião vinha pensando como ele se precaveria de outra situação daquelas... Passara horas e horas em aula e em seu quarto estudando textos, perguntando-se o que seeia e o que não seria importante revelar de cada um de seus dias pro caso de trocar de lugar com seu eu de outra época. Sorriu orgulhoso por descobrir que seu eu de um futuro próximo havia conseguido.

E mais, olhando para a 'maleta anti viagem no tempo', com um design que muito lembrava o estilo oculto das boxes do Innocenti, ele estava orgulhoso ao ver que também conseguira um jeito de manter aqueles registros no passado. Perguntou-se seu eu mais velho carregava aquele negócio de um lado para o outro todo o tempo e fez uma nota mental para criar uma versão mais compacta, algo como "pote anti viagem" ou "plástico-bolha anti viagem no tempo". Ele precisaria de algo mais prático, isso com certeza.

Hayato folheou as páginas mais um pouco, sentindo seu cérebro trabalhar. Hm...Precisava de um tempo pra decifrar as ultimas páginas escritas e ver se descobria o que estava havendo na superfície, mas, primeiro...

A mulher.

Levou um tempo só ouvindo-a soluçar e reprimir o choro. Reparara agora que, desde que gritara com ela, a Mulher vinha sim, tentando forças as lágrimas a pararem de cair. Ela só estava falhando miseravelmente. Decidiu esperá-la se recompor sem abrir a boca. Já havia causado estrago demais. Queria ler logo o diário, mas... devia isso à Haru.

Quando retomou o controle de si, o que lhe parecera ser eras depois, Gokudera contou sobre o diário, pedindo, com muito cuidado com as palavras que utilizava, para que ela esperasse um pouco mais.

Levou um tempo, a força que fazia com a vista pela ausência dos óculos não ajudava, mas chegou a uma página, bem próxima da última na qual escrevera, cujo título parecia relevante.

_"Gangues Estúpidas_"

Aparentemente, ele havia acabado de ser informado que Namimori estava sendo atacada. Estava em um voo para lá quando registrava a informação. A yakuza parecia ter desenvolvido suas próprias 'armas boxes'. Reborn os informara da possibilidade do maldito Verde ter tido algum envolvimento naquela história. Não eram um grupo grande, mas várias gangues de quatro e cinco pessoas causando tumulto.

Che. Só aquilo? Então aquela confusão era só pelo susto... a Vongola havia sido pega de surpresa.

O texto conta também que Hibari, o Guardião responsável pela pequena cidade natal deles (porque Gokudera não estava surpreso?) estimara um prazo de três dias (do qual, pela data, já havia passado o primeiro) para 'eliminar a praga'.

E ele deixara claro que não queria a Vongola se metendo em seu caminho, do contrário, seriam espancados até a morte como um gangster idiota qualquer. Juudaime concordara com os termos, avisando que mandaria somente a Varia para cuidar da população e manter os civis fora de perigo enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem se divertia.

...

Era isso? Tudo sob controle? Era só esperar mais dois dias para o Idiotas das Tonfas extinguir alguns marginais?

Então porque seu eu de dois anos no futuro estava em um voo para lá?

Um último soluço saiu da garota Hahi enquanto ela secava os olhos, exausta. A sensação da parede pressionando-o contra a garota enquanto ele usava o corpo para servir de escudo se ascenderam em sua mente.

Haru.

Ele voltara pra proteger Haru.

E como haviam parado naquele lugar? Onde diabos estavam, afinal?!

Não sabiam quando voltariam. Sequer se aconteceria automaticamente. Dentro de dois dias, quando Hibari acabasse precisariam procurar alguém e arrumar um jeito de voltar. Até lá, munidos com uma única garrafa de água e alguns lanches que ele claramente pegara do voo...

...eles teriam que sobreviver.

**ooo**

As primeira duas horas ficaram lá. Sentados. Feito dois retardados, esperando a bazuca reverter sozinha. Era uma última esperança de tolos.

Mas a agonia de cada segundo a mais que ficavam ali só aumentava o desespero, sua irritação e, consequentemente, suas chances de descontar a frustração nela. Por isso Gokudera decidiu andar.

Descobriram estar no que parecia ser uma estação de metrô abandonada. Os escombros sob quais haviam sido enviados eram partes da parede que se soltara com os tremores das lutas à cima. De tempos em tempos o túnel estremecia, soltando um pouco de pó e pedrinhas, feito uma ruína antiga. Precisavam ficar atentos para outro eventual desabamento...

E com Haru muito perto, ele não conseguia ficar atento.

Por duas vezes ele sentira a pequena trêmula mão dela tentar escorregar para perto de si em busca de proteção, sendo rispidamente enxotada ambas as vezes. Gokudera se sentia um lixo. O 'Gênio! Gênio! Gênio!' com o qual se parabenizara fora a muito substituído por todas as variantes possíveis e imagináveis da palavra 'imbecil' que ele conhecia, incluindo em outros idiomas. Olhar... tocar... quanto mais contato com a fragilidade dela, mais agitado ficava. Era a primeira vez que se falavam pessoalmente desde o dia que Tsuna e Kyoko viraram um casal e, desde a primeira troca de olhar, Gokudera sentira sua guarda ficando baixa. Ela o distraía. Aquilo o deixava inquieto.

Hayato sabia que ela precisava da proximidade, mas não... não podia. Não quando aquela ação o privaria de, _de fato,_ protegê-la.

De inquieto ele estava ficando bravo. Bravo consigo próprio, não com Haru... Mas aquilo, infelizmente, não o impedia de descontar nela. Tinha que se segurar pra não gritar a cada soluço ou choramingo que a Mulher deixava escapar. Andaram não sabiam por quanto tempo. Comeram um dos lanches que estava na maltea e prosseguiram pelo que parecia a eternidade ao longo do túnel abandonado.

Até que, enfim... uma porta.

Era uma entrada para funcionários. Gokudera a arromba e encontram o que parece ser uma escadaria. Sobem e encontram um longo corredor com várias portas. Eles abrem e vasculham todas, mas param na que parece mais habitável. Andaram _muito_, as pernas cansavam. E o pior, não tinham ideia de que horas eram.

Melhor descansar.

Sentou-se no canto que lhe parecera mais sóbrio. O alivio que sentiu por saírem debaixo daquelas paredes rachadas se dissolveu quando houve outro tremeu e um pouco da tinta do teto caiu no canto da sala.

E ele queria tanto dormir. Mas precisaria ficar vigiando. Pelo menos ela poderia descansar.

Che. Até parece.

Haru fizera questão de se encolher no canto mais distante de si. Estava brava e magoada e, enquanto não tivesse forças para expressar aquilo com gritos e xingamentos, ela se manteria bem longe dele. Aquilo o frustrava. Melhor ler. Pegou o diário e tentou traduzir as páginas.

...

Tsk. Ela estava abraçando as próprias pernas.

...

...

Haru não parecia nem um pouco disposta a descansar.

...

Merda.

Ele não... ele não tinha outra opção.

"Oi..." chama a mulher.

Haru o olha. Ele está vermelho muito, muito, muito vermelho.

"Vou deixar bem claro, mulher... q-que é só _dessa vez._"diz Gokudera estendendo o braço, chamando-a. "Vem."

Haru sorri, sentindo as lágrimas que vinha segurando escorrer desmedidamente enquanto ela pula no pescoço dele, derrubando os dois no chão. Ela o aperta com tamanha força que Hayato se esquece completamente de qualquer impressão de fragilidade que tivera dela. Seu rosto queima. Seu coração late. Ele resmungou uma reclamação, mas, com os braços cercou as costas dela, virando-se bruscamente para o lado. Soltara um surpreso 'Hahi' quando parou com a cabeça apoiada no braço dele. Sua testa estava apoiada na curva do pescoço dele e o antes trêmulo corpo começava a sucumbir àquele calor que Hayato emanava, sentindo em seu rosto cada mínima movimento da boca dele. Haru sorri. Ela passa os braços envolta do troso dele, puxando-se para mais perto possível e rindo-se internamente dos espasmos contrariados que ele soltava, só pra depois resmungar e abraçá-la também.

Agora ela sentia que podia descansar.

Sim... _ela_ podia.

Apesar de ter achado que aquela ideia era boa nos primeiríssimos segundoa, o rapaz de cabelos prata agora se arrependia... Quer dizer, a ideia era ele poder dormir sabendo que, se algo acontecesse a ela, ele sentisse e acordasse, mas...

_Tumtumtumtumtum... _

Gokudera mal conseguia lembrar de como respirar!


	10. Bomba-Relógio

Haru leu em algum lugar... há bastante tempo já, sobre como os lobos dormem. Eles acordam de tempos em tempos, se espreguiçam, e então voltam a dormir e isso várias vezes durante o sono. Desse modo estarão sempre prontos para a ação, caso se faça necessária.

Pois é, e a doce morena então descobrira que sofria de algo que ela mesma chamou de 'Sono de Lobo'.

Não importava o quão cansada, o quão exausta física, emocional, espiritual e até virtualmente Haru esteja... durante as oito horas de sono recomendadas a um ser humano comum, ela ia sempre acordar, se espreguiçar (porque se os lobinhos faziam, Haru também gostava de tentar) e ficar sonhando acordada até pegar no sono novamente, uns dez a vinte minutos depois. Às vezes mais.

Lá, novamente presos no futuro, não era exceção. Naquela hora ela detestara seu sono picado. Quanto mais tempo acordada, mas ela se sentia numa espécie ainda não relatada de inferno, chamado futuro alternativo, feito especialmente para atormentá-la. Haru já aprendera a viver o presente... a aproveitar a juventude e se utilizar _tudo_ que dispunha pra estreitar os laços que cultivava com seus pais e não rever jamais a frieza que encontrara naquela carta, quando Tsuna-san e Bianchi a ajudaram a visitar sua casa. Então porque ela estava lá de novo? E num futuro violento também!

Haru decidiu parar de pensar naquelas coisas. Se começasse a chorar de novo, um certo Guardião Rabugento da Tempestade podia não ficar muito feliz. E, estando num cômodo praticamente vazio, frio, escuro, com os infindáveis sons de luta e um ocasional tremor a alarmá-la e sem nada que pudesse distraí-la... Não lhe restava muito a fazer além de... bom... observar o rapaz próximo a si, sentindo as batidas assustadas diminuírem... para serem lentamente substituídas por outro tipo de nervosismo.

Gokudera era... muito bonito.

Sacudiu a cabeça pra afastar aquele pensamento também. Não! Haru estava brava! BRA-VA!

Seu plano, enquanto ainda estavam andando pelo túnel, era fazer o clássico voto de silencio por ele ter gritado com ela. Estava magoada, assustada, meio perdida e ele ainda tinha a audácia de trata-la com aquela frieza, tal qual nunca fizera nem _antes_ de terem se tornado, ah, ahnn... próximos.

E aquilo doeu muito.

Já havia um tempo... Haru percebera o lado para qual seu coração estava pendendo e aquilo não era bom. E era, ao mesmo tempo! Fazia um bom tempo que aprendera a ver Gokudera como algo muito além do imbecil cabeça-de-polvo obcecado pelo seu chefe. Aprendera que Hayato sabia ser gentil. De uma forma não muito convencional, é claro, mas nunca falhava em lhe dar atenção e apoio quando ela precisava. E quando ela não pedira.

Naquele dia, na ponte, nunca que Haru iria imaginar o laço que formaria com o guardião. Não. Já sabia do trabalho, já sabia que precisava dispor de um tempo para superar o que sentia por Tsuna e, justamente por essas coisas, ela nunca planejaria se tornar próxima de Gokudera Hayato, o Braço Direito, melhor amigo, do rapaz que ela prometera esquecer. Até de Kyoko-chan ela vinha fugindo! Mas não adiantou nada correr para longe do grupo. O rapaz simplesmente surgira e decidira que não a deixaria ir longe. Não ainda.

E agora era tarde.

Haru já não sabia dizer se um dia conseguiria.

E era por isso que doera tanto o súbito afastamento ao qual a havia submetido, ainda que só por algumas horas... Sim, ela o puniria pela frieza! E o castigo seguiria até depois que voltassem para o passado! Ficaria de mal, não falaria, não ligaria, não brincaria e...

"Vem" dissera o rapaz, e aquele verde que tão friamente a evitava agora a chamava. Constrangido, contrariado... talvez... arrependido.

Ela grunhiu, apertando os olhos com irritação e evitando fazer barulho demais.

Haru estava furiosa por não conseguir se irritar com ele, mesmo sabendo que merecia.

Mas olhando-o agora... bom...

A morena também sentia um temeroso receio de se mexer e perturbar seu sono. Ele podia decidir que já estava bem descansado e se desvencilhar dela e Haru não queria aquilo. Gostava do abraço. Gostava do calor dele. Mas estava ficando entediada muito rápido e queria conversar. Sobre o que? Qualquer coisa, desde que a distraísse dos 'Bum!', 'Kamikorosu...', 'Kufufu...' e 'AHHHRGH!', cada vez mais frenéticos lá fora.

Ela tinha muita pena dos caras da yakuza...

Hahi!

Gokudera se ajeitara, puxando-a mais para cima dele. A cabeça de Haru agora repousava em seu peito, enquanto o braço dele escorregara até sua cintura e lá ficou.

Suas bochechas ficaram quentes...

Ela havia acabado de reparar... mas Gokudera tinha um maxilar muito bonito. A forma, o molde... O modo como sobressaía sem exagero sob a pele clara... Pegou-se com a vontade de por um beijo ali. Um só. Bem pequeno.

Mas não era doida o bastante.

Não, não.

Não depois da fria que levara quando tentar segurar sua manga do rapaz...

Haru precisava ter cuidado. Com as chamadas de vídeo, texto e ligações ela ficou realmente muito boa em ler as emoções dele sabendo medir o quanto implicar e quando falar sério de acordo com as reações do Guardião. Gokudera era exatamente como suas dinamites. Instável, explosivo. Precisava ser manuseado com cuidado e destreza. Mas era consideravelmente seguro enquanto não houvesse fogo por perto. Uma faisquinha no momento errado, no entanto, e seria um dano feio para ambos os lados. Haru sabia. E tomava cuidado. Mas Hayato parecia ser especialmente sensível, pra não dizer tímido, quando se tratava do toque. Era quase como tentar desarmar uma bomba-relógio terrorista. Mesmo agora, deitada sobre o peito firme dele e sentindo o lento sobe e desce de sua respiração, era evidente que ele não era do tipo que dormia tranquilo. Não. Nada de cara de bebê, de despreocupação, de anjo... Não, ele era um poço de tensão e preocupação. Enquanto dormia, o cenho franzia até com mais força do que quando acordado e pensativo.

E podia não acordar de tempos em tempos que nem ela... mas dava para perceber que estava longe de cair em um sono pesado.

Ela podia sentir o coração dele. Sua mão pousou sobre o peito e a batida acelerou. Por um segundo ela temeu que ele estivesse acordando. Hayato suspirou com força, puxando bastante ar e soltando devagar. Dormia. O coração voltara ao ritmo tranquilo.

Hehe.

Aquilo era divertido.

Esticou a mão ao rosto. Cautelosamente. Queria sentir como era aquela volta do maxilar que lhe chamara a atenção. Tocou e... Gokudera virou a cara.

Não, ela não podia fazer aquele movimento.

Hmph.

Haru bocejou, fechando os olhos já cansados. Dormiu

Não sabe quanto tempo depois, sentiu um brusco aperto na cintura que quase a fizera soltar um grito, Gokudera levantando em seguida. É hora de continuarem a andar.

Ele soltara Uri e, depois de alimentá-lo pediu pro pequeno felino buscar ajuda ou comida, ou qualquer coisa útil. Haru ficava meio preocupada...

Não queria saber se o gatinho era uma arma Box... aquilo parecia simplesmente tão cruel...

"É isso ou morrer de fome, mulher... Escolhe." e dividiu o pacote de biscoitos da maleta entre eles.

As provisões estavam esgotando. Se desse tudo certo, talvez aquele fosse o ultimo dia, então, com a luta parando a qualquer momento, era só encontrar uma saída para a superfície e... bom... e sobreviver. Até encontrarem alguém que os ajudasse a voltar pro passado.

Não que as coisas costumassem dar certo pra eles, é claro...

Mas enquanto isso... andar. Procurar uma saída.

Andar era ruim. Andar era muito ruim. Não sabiam para onde ir e, desde que a bateria de ambos os celulares se esgotara, haviam também perdido a única noção de tempo que possuíam. Logo, cada minuto andando parecia ainda mais eterno e as paradas para descanso se tornaram mais frequentes, pelo que Haru ficara, sinceramente, grata.

Apesar de ter dito que seria 'só daquela vez', sempre que se sentava, apoiando as costas na parede e correndo a mão nos cabelos não tão prateados (por causa do pó), Gokudera a olhava, como se esperasse saber como estava o humor dela. Ele disfarçava, sim, mas ela ainda podia senti-lo encarar cada vez que estava de costas para o rapaz. Era como se aquelas orbes verdes fossem capaz de fazer-lhe cócegas, mesmo à distância, porque ela sentia seu corpo inteiro se agitar com aquela mirada. Era tão quente que se Haru se virasse para encará-lo de volta, a morena certamente derreteria.

Era um olhar de expectativa. Como se esperasse algo dela... algo que nem mesmo ele sabia estar esperando. E como Gokudera era o bocó que era, deixaria para a pobre garota Hahi descobrir o que ele esperava.

E foi quando Haru decidiu ver se sabia lê-lo ao vivo tão bem quanto por chamada em vídeo.

Ela arrumou um jeito de se distrair com a maleta do lado dele (fazendo parecer que queria água, ou só ver o quanto ainda tinham para comer), enquanto esperava pelo rapaz se ajeitar pra dormir. Quando viu que ele estava prestes a deitar, guardou a mala e sentou-se a seu lado e abraçou os joelhos. Esperou.

_Talvez_ ele continuasse a deitar, fecharia os olhos e dormiria sem se importar, _talvez_ ficasse esperando que se aproximasse... Haru torceu pela segunda possibilidade.

Ela acreditava no cavalheirismo dele.

Gokudera deitou e começou a encarar o teto. _Baka!_ Não sabia que devia oferecer pelo menos o braço para uma dama poder dormir?! E era sua esposa! De mentirinha, sim, mas _ainda assim_...

Mas o dono das orbes claras ficou lá com cenho franzido, pensativo. Ambos os braços estavam atrás da cabeça fosco-prateada. Ele parecia aberto, apesar de preocupado. Valia a pena tentar... Haru começou a se deitar de lado. Virada pro rapaz. Não se apoiou nele, mas estava próxima o bastante para ser alcançada a um mero estender de braço.

Ele ainda não parecia disposto a fechar os olhos. _Ou_ estava mesmo muito preocupado, _ou_ a estava esperando se aproximar. E nada o impedia de estar preocupado por esperar ela se aproximar.

_Fio vermelho. Fio azul. Ambos?_

A morena se encolheu e sua testa roçou de leve no braço dele. Ela logo sentiu algo sobre o topo de sua cabeça... Ele havia estendido o braço. Haru levantou a cabeça como se só quisesse ajeitar o cabelo e segurou para não sorrir quando o sentiu puxar o braço para debaixo dela como se só estivesse se ajeitando e nada mais, mas silenciosamente permitindo-a usa-lo de travesseiro.

Huhuhu! Ela ainda era boa naquilo. Haru ia abraçá-lo, mas Bakadera virou o rosto e aquilo era um 'Não'. Fingiu estar só se espreguiçando e apoiou a mão no ombro dele, quase debaixo da própria bochecha. O corpo do rapaz relaxou e ele voltou a olhar pro teto, observando cada milímetro de tinta a descascar como se tivesse medo que, ao mero fechar de seus olhos, o local todo desabaria. Ele soltou aquele suspiro longo, profundo, as bochechas voltando a embranquecer, e fechou os olhos.

Geez, que cara mais fresco desu~.

Uma coisa era certa e sua mãe sempre dizia: Todos têm seus limites... mas nem sempre são definitivos.

Haru suspirou também e fechou os olhos, embalada pelo som da respiração lenta dele. Ela calculara uns três sonos dela até Gokudera estar descansado o bastante para voltarem a andar. Dormiu.

Iria testar aqueles limites. Descobrir o que o rapaz permitia e o que não permitia com cuidado... Até ver se seria capaz de desarmá-lo.

Acordou já segurando o impulso de se espreguiçar como achava que os lobos faziam e segurando para não entrar em pânico. Hayato havia se mexido durante o sono, virando-se para ela e apoiando o braço em sua cintura, ainda sem toca-la com as mãos. Ele estava... tão... perto desu~...! E havia uma espécie de encaixe... Não importava como se ajeitassem perto um do outro... Haru sempre sentia que ficara perfeitamente acomodada, como se Gokudera fosse um grande colchão feito sobre medida.

Sim, um lindo colchão-bomba-relógio italiano que explodiria ao movimento errado de Haru.

Mas sob medida.

Aquela posição era boa... pena que limitava seus movimentos. E seu lado esquerdo já estava dolorido por causa do chão duro, frio e cheio de pequenas e pontudas pedrinhas. Estava sentindo falta do conforto extremo de dormir abraçada a ele.

_Abraçada_.

Não 'com os braços apoiados', como o rapaz estava agora, mas envolvida em seus braços. Colchão mais cobertor. Era simplesmente a mistura ideal para seu sono.

Hmmm...

Haru tentou descer a mão apoiada no ombro dele para o torso. Ele grunhiu. Aquilo era um 'Não'.

_Dangerous!_

Haru bufou. O baka era chato até inconscientemente.

Hmph. E agora? Ela ainda precisava mudar...

Foi quando sentiu algo frio, mas muito macio escorregar por sua bochecha, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Algo liso e prateado. Devagar, com muito cuidado, Haru levou a mão até o cabelo dele. Estava quase tocando quando

"O que pensa que está fazendo, mulher?"

Hahi!

"Seu cabelo me faz cócegas..." E era verdade "...d-desu~"

Haru torceu para que ele não prendesse o cabelo. Mas infelizmente não fora daquela vez. Gokudera grunhiu e virou de costas, puxando-a mais para cima de si de repente como da ultima vez, o braço direito apoiado em suas costas. Então puxou o cabelo pra trás com a mão, para tirá-lo do alcance. E aquilo era outro 'Não'. Ele também devia mudar daquele jeito por ter começado a perder a circulação de sangue no braços que ela usava de travesseiro.

Ela nunca admitiria, mas era divertido quando Hayato fazia esses movimentos bruscos, puxando-a junto. Era como se dissesse um rude "Não me toque" seguido de um autoritário "Não me solte".

Pelo menos naquela posição ela podia fitar melhor o maxilar dele. Haru sorriu. Já sabia o que tentaria no próximo sono. Bocejou fechando os olhos e dormiu mais um pouco.

Quando acordou pela segunda vez tratou de levar a mão até o rosto dele. Tocou o moldado osso que sobressaia na pele clara. Tudo em Gokudera era firme e meio áspero. Calejado. Mas seu rosto era macio. Não como pele de neném... mas como a pele de um rapaz de quinze anos, normal... que nunca precisara de barbear. Haru riu ao imaginá-lo com barba. Pareceria um velho. Especialmente com aquele cenho raramente relaxado. Não, Gokudera raramente relaxava.

Sentiu um certo aperto em seu peito. Sabia que ele era cabeça dura... e preocupação era praticamente um traço de sua personalidade... mas, naquele momento, no futuro, Haru também tinha consciência de que ela era um motivo de preocupação. Se não o principal, pelo menos o agravante. Era um baka, não muito cavalheiro, grosso, rude, teimoso... mas estava cuidando dela. Sim, desde muito tempo, ele estava cuidando dela. E Haru era muito grata por isso.

Ela sempre seria.

Se ajeitou com cuidado, tentando chegar mais perto. Devagar, sem pensar muito, aproximou o rosto até a boca tocar aquele osso tão charmoso. Por um segundo não fez nada além de manter os lábios lá num mero, mas afetuoso encosto. As bochechas dele estavam meio frias, e se arrepiaram quando ela dera um beijo pequeno, bem de leve.

"Obrigada... Hayato."

O peito se ergueu. _Dangerous! Dangerous! _Mas logo voltou a descer soltando todo o ar num daqueles suspiros profundos dele.

Ainda dormindo.

Sentindo-se fora de perigo, Haru passou os dedos sobre o local mais uma vez, reprimindo um riso divertido. Queria fazer aquilo de novo.

"Qual seu problema com a minha cara?" grunhiu o rapaz, rouco, sem abrir os olhos e dando outro daqueles apertos em sua cintura, como os que dava para fazê-la levantar.

"Hahi! Nada!" e segurou a mão dele para que parasse. Ela sentia cócegas! "Haru só acha seu maxilar... bonito... desu."

Ele não dissera mais nada. Por um instante achara que Gokudera voltara a dormir quando ouve um "Hm". Não parecia bravo... nem instável. Neutro. E o cenho não estava mais franzido.

Será que...

Bom...

Mesmo com ele meio acordado, não custava tentar.

Haru aproximou o rosto de novo, dando outro beijo, dessa vez com mais pressão. Um beijo de boa noite.

Hayato suspirou... Grunhiu... E voltou a dormir.

Não virara a cara, nem mudara de posição.

Haru sorriu.

**ooo**

Gokudera dormira estranhamente bem. Quando dera um toque para Haru se levantar apertando de leve a cintura dela, sua mão fora até a bochecha. Não sabia bem o motivo. Ela simplesmente pousara lá, sentindo um incomum conforto correr por sua pele e então se espreguiçou.

O resto do tempo andando também fora estranho. Ele se sentia tão... tolerante. Tão paciente com as bobeiras da mulher.

Pra começar eles haviam silenciosamente desenvolvido uma espécie de trégua do sono. Enquanto acordados eles andariam, buscariam comida em dispensas e caixas e falariam, mas não muito, pra evitar acabarem discutindo. E não se aproximavam. Não. E Gokudera nem pretendia brigar com ela caso o fizesse nem nada, apenas... Haru não tentava mais.

Ela cantarolava alguma musica boba e andava por horas e horas sem reclamar. Quando sentia sede simplesmente puxava sua manga, pedindo pra pegar a garrafa de água na maleta. Se estava com fome era a mesma coisa. Mas o mais estranho era quando ela se cansava.

Quando queria parar um pouco, sentar ou até dormir ela segurava a manga, sem puxar, até ele parar pra escolher um canto apropriado, geralmente próximo a algum banheiro (estranhamente em funcionamento como veio a reparar), para dormirem um pouco. E era quando a trégua começava. Contanto que fosse para fazê-los descansar e esquecer da fome ou da luta, bastante coisa se tornara permitido.

Ela podia se apoiar nele... podia abraçá-lo se estivesse com muito frio mesmo e, o que mais espantara a si próprio quanto a sua tolerância, Haru podia beijá-lo. Não conseguia senti-la segurando sua mão sem surtar, mas seu corpo não era capaz de reagir a um mero toque de lábios. Nada muito especial, apenas um pequeno selinho em sua bochecha ou no maxilar (local pelo qual a Mulher parecera ter desenvolvido um estranho afeto) e ela dormiria.

Às vezes Haru acordava. Não sabia por que, esperava que não fosse nervosismo, mas a morena parecia não conseguir dormir direto. Perguntava-se se era desconforto, e costumava mudar de posição pra ver se a acomodava melhor. Qualquer jeito que parasse abraçado a Haru seria um jeito confortável de qualquer modo (ele não conseguia dormir no chão puro e frio sem tê-la perto, para seu tremendo azar), não custava mudar pra ver se ela se sentia melhor. Haru às vezes ficava agitada ao ponto de começar a tentar brincar com seu cabelo e a trégua não se estendia tão longe assim... mas então voltava a atenção para seu rosto e lá se entretinha satisfazendo toda sua carência de proximidade com toques, cutucadas (sempre bem leves) e os benditos selinhos até cair no sono. E era por isso que ele deixava.

S-sim... só por isso.

Fora exatamente em um desses momentos no qual, ao se sentarem para descansar, a garota se ocupava com sua bochecha que Uri voltou.

E junto de seu pequeno gato...

"Ushishishi..."


	11. Perigo! Perigo! parte 1

"Maa... foi muita sorte terem sido mandados pra cá só depois de seu ser mais velho nos enviar um sinal... – cantarolava o infame Lussuria – Ou não~! Ohohohoho! Mas não fora nunca nossa intenção interrompê-los, saibam disso.

Gokudera odiava aquilo.

"...shishishishishi..."

Cada. Segundo. Daquilo.

Durante sabe-se lá quantas horas ele e Haru estiveram andando pelos túneis a procura de... qualquer droga que aparecesse! Comida! Gente! Ratos! [ele estava faminto o suficiente para caçá-los se fosse necessário] e algumas vezes haviam parado para descansar, assim, dormir. Parar e sentar, recuperar o fôlego era frequente. Mas dormir e... bom, se fazerem confortáveis como estavam fazendo foram duas! Duas! E os bastardos conseguiram chegar justamente durante um momento daqueles.

Gokudera queria encontrar qualquer coisa. Por mais banal que fosse...

Mas não. Encontraram a Varia.

Tsk.

Enquanto andavam, o colorido Guardião do Sol explicou que estavam na futura base Vongola na qual ficaram quando estiveram no futuro.

"Seu chefinho autorizou a construção ano passado, mas, apesar do rápido avanço, ela simplesmente não está pronta pra essa surpresa..."

Hayato ignorou a menção de seu Grande Juudaime como 'chefinho'. O suposto homem contava que a população que vive na parte cidade na qual Hibari e a Yakuza estavam lutando está dormindo na parte pronta da base.

"Sua amiguinha está fazendo um ótimo trabalho mantendo-os inconscientes... em seus sonhos eles pensam estar com seu dia a dia em andamento, isso não é fantástico?!"

Então Chrome também estava lá.

Gokudera se arrepia. Parece até um filme de sci-fi.

Na superfície, Mammon era quem estava mantendo a parte que não foi atacada longe de problemas com a mesma técnica.

Tsk, e ele esperava poder dar um soco em Fran e deixá-lo se perguntando o que foi que aconteceu...

"Hibari disse três dias, mas ele começou muito antes da autorização de seu chefe" porque Gokudera não estava surpreso? "Ele já está nessa luta a cinco dias direto... Meio que... houve um imprevisto."

Sem querer seus olhos encontraram com os achocolatados de Haru. Eles ficam preocupados. Será que...

"Parece que um amigo de vocês foi tentar ajudá-lo e acabou entrando pra lista de alvos... Hibari está caçando ele enquanto elimina as gangues." ele suspira " Será que o jovem Vongola não sabe quando deixar um homem fazer seu trabalho em paz?"

Como se dependesse apenas de Juudaime. A lista de temperamentais-que-não-exatamente-respeitam-ordens da Famiglia era consideravelmente alta demais. Hayato perguntou-se se seria Dino.

Mas não focou no pensamento. Não. Algo estava errado e aquilo o enfurecia.

"Ara, Bel... você está tão quieto... que estranho" _Perigo! Perigo!_

Sim... era aquilo que o estava incomodando.

A resposta que o Lus recebera fora apenas um 'Shishihishi'. Desde que os encontraram, Belphegor não fizera o menor movimento para ataca-lo agredi-lo ou sequer zombar dele. Não... ele apenas o olhou... olhou pra Haru... sorriu... e continuou andando.

E andava lado a lado com a morena.

Droga de bastardo das facas.

Droga de Aneki! Fazendo-o ficar paranoico por causa de um jogo estúpido.

**Ooo**

Chegando à parte da base na qual a Varia estava acomodada... Lussuria abrira a boca para dizer qualquer coisa sobre falar com Xanxus e Squalo, mas...

"COMIDAAAAAAA!" gritaram os dois mais novos, atirando-se à mesa feito animais selvagens.

"...fiquem à vontade?" terminou de dizer. Depois de gesticular para Bel ficar de olho neles, o homem pavão se retirou, esperando encontrar seu chefe com um mínimo de bom humor pra conseguir explicar aquele incidente da bazuca e retornar vivo para o almoço.

Levi, que acabara de aprontar a mesa, não gostara nada de ver os dois pivetes estragando o refeição de seu chefe.

"Ei! Seus..." e levou a mão para tirar o prato com pedaço de bolo da menininha com cara de boba... Desnecessário dizer que Haru quase devorou o bolo E a mão do assassino, gritando um furioso "RAAAAWR!" cada vez que ele pensava em tomar-lhe alguma coisa (especialmente bolo). O homem congelou por alguns segundos, recontando os dedos da mão e parando pra registrar o que havia acontecido. Quando finalmente percebera que havia sido intimidado por uma garotinha de quinze anos e estava pronto para eletrocutá-la, Bel estende o braço. Não diz nada... apenas o avisa que é pra deixá-la em paz.

E não, aquilo não passou despercebido pelo rapaz de cabelos prateados.

...

O almoço terminara e Xanxus não aparecera. O que não era uma surpresa, mas sempre decepcionava o Guardião do Trovão da Varia. Quando finalmente havia se recomposto (a mulher comia feito um hipopótamo), Haru parou para olhar em volta. A sala que o esquadrão utilizara para si parecia ser o local onde, no futuro passado (espera... não, é isso mesmo), seria/fora a sala de reuniões na qual Reborn os reunira para discutir tantas vezes. Estava maior, com certeza, mas era a mesma, com as grandes telas e a mesa que utilizaram para almoçar. Gokudera perguntou-se se a morena reconhecia o lugar.

Ela havia passado muito mais tempo na cozinha, mas ainda assim...

"Já acabaram...?" perguntou entre dentes um infeliz Levi A. Than.

"Ah! Sim, Haru já acabou..." do nada ela parecia bem mais frágil e menos medonha, como ficava quando estava com fome. Inclusive torcia a barra de seu blazer de escola ao dizer "A-ano... Haru pode lavar os pratos... se não tiver problema."

Levi não mudou de expressão. Provavelmente ponderava se ela lhe arrancaria algum membro caso recusasse.

"Certo."

"Ah, é! Ainda não nos apresentamos..." Hayato ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era verdade! Durante as batalhas no Futuro (passado, ah, sei lá!) ela e Kyoko não chegaram a ter contato com a Varia. No máximo elas viram Squalo, mas não passou disso. " Eu sou..."

"Levi." Disse, levando os pratos até a porta, claramente sem se importar com o nome da jovem. Não era como se pretendesse chamá-la ou algo assim.

"A-ah, prazer, meu nome é..."

"_Príncipe_ Belphegor." Gokudera queria que ele morresse. Não fizera nada e estava parado na outra ponta da mesa, bem longe dele e de Haru... mas ainda assim Hayato queria que ele morresse.

"UM PRÍNCIPE?! De-de-de de verdade desu~?!"

"Claro..." e aquele sorriso maníaco se alargava maldosamente "totalmente de 'verdade desu'..."

"Sugooi! É um prazer conhecê-los. Sou Haru. Miura Haru."

E o sorriso do Maníaco das facas se dissipou. Próximo à morena, Levi engasgou quase derrubando os pratos. Bel voltara a rir. Rir mesmo, não aquela porcaria de "ushishihshi"

Nem Hayato ou Haru conseguiam entender... O que é que...

"OOOi!" gritava a voz de Lus vinda do corredor junto de um rosnado que se aproximava rapidamente "Espera! Eles são... "

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" rugiu o espadachim, abrindo a porta até quase quebrá-la e derrubando os pratos da mão de Levi, quebrando-os todos. Se aproximava rápido, perigosamente, de Gokudera, agarrando-o pela gola e levantando-o antes que o rapaz sequer tivesse tempo de perguntar 'que diabos?!' "SEU MOLEQUE! EU TE DEI INSTRUÇÕES CLARAS DE QUE NÃO ERA PRA VOCÊ SE METER!"

...Hein?

"Aaah, não...! Squaaalooo!" mas o de cabelos brancos ignorou Lussuria. Não fosse o susto e a fraqueza, Gokudera já teria...

"VOCÊ TEVE SUA OPORTUNIDADE E PULOU FORA, ENTÃO É MEU ÚLTIMO AVISO: AFASTA-SE DOS MIURAS, SENÃO EU-" e finalmente parecendo perceber o que Lussuria o estava tentando alertar "Hm?! Você encolheu, pirralho?!"

E o homem pavão de dera um tapa na testa.

Gokudera não respondeu. Não. Sua capacidade de interagir fora temporariamente cortada pelas palavras do Guardião da Chuva... Possibilidades, medos, suspeitas, tudo corria catastroficamente pelo seu cérebro.

O que... significava aquilo?

Haru estava estática. De uma quase feliz refeição, a sala passara a hospedar um pandemônio só. Ela sabia brevemente quem era aquelas pessoas através do que contavam Tsuna e os outros (que mesmo depois da revelação quanto à máfia as mantinham um tanto mal informadas a maior parte do tempo.). Ela sabia que Levi era um brutamontes que maltratara Lambo... Ouvira o nome de Belphegor de Bianchi e, ao que parecia, ele e Hayato haviam lutado e com certeza lembrava de Squalo, o ídolo de Yamamoto com longos cabelos brancos que nem o Inuyasha...

O que Haru não entendia era o por quê deles todos, aqueles assassinos e mafiosos, terem reagido ao nome dela. E por que estavam bravos com Hayato?!

Aquilo não podia ser bom...


	12. Perigo! Perigo! parte 2

"Parem de brigar! Haru não consegue entender o que estão dizendo!"

E os homens continuavam a esbravejar entre si. Por homens entende-se Squalo, Hayato e Levi... Bel parara uns segundos na mesa, apoiando a testa coberta pela franja com as mãos e com ombros tremendo como se não fosse nunca mais capaz de parar de rir. E Lussuria...

"Maa, Haru...chan" e parou, claramente ponderando as palavras. Ele tinha um sorrisinho nervoso e esfregava as palmas enluvadas uma na outra, fazendo o possível para mudarem de assunto "Não acha maelhor sairmos pra deixá-los.. ahn, hn... se resolverem? Haha..."

"Não!" e não pode conter bater o pé no chão como uma criancinha contrariada. Se uma sala repleta de homens formados, mafiosos e assassinos não sabia se comportar como gente, Haru não via porque ela deveria. "Haru quer respostas e quer AGO-"

"Ano..." e uma cabecinha azulada de abacaxi pipocou na entrada da sala. "A-algum problema?"

"CHROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME-CHAAAAAAN!"e correu para abraçar a amiga com passos saltitantes, a memória claramente tão poderoso quanto a de um peixinho de aquário morto.

"Ah, Haru...!" a mais velha olhou para o chaos em volta. Seu tempo como auxílio da vária não era longo, mas até um macaco compreenderia os movimentos desesperados do Guardião do Sol, implorando para que tirasse a morena de lá. Rá-pi-do! "Eu...estava indo tomar banho e..."

Chrome não precisou dizer mais nada.

"BANHOOO!" mas porque é que a Miurinha tinha que gritar cada palavra que lhe soasse agradável?! Bom, não importava... No momento, o homem pavão só precisava se concentrar em tirá-la de lá.

"Ara, que ótima ideia! Vou já preparar um banho bem quentinho para as duas! Ohohohoho...!" e, ao puxá-las para fora do recinto, fechou a por trás de si, deixando os enfurecidos (e o risonho) cuidarem de seus problemas sozinhos.

Quando a menina estava finalmente fora de suas vistas, Squalo larga Gokudera. Levi continuava a gritar e gritar e por isso o socou para calar a boca. Ainda à mesa, Belphegor parecia, finalmente, ter começado a se recompor, reduzindo seu acesso ao seu irritante risinho já característico.

O Guardião da Chuva respira fundo. Massageava as têmporas como se tentasse atravessar os dedos para alcançar o cérebro e estourá-lo ele próprio para por fim à sua atual situação. Sem sucesso.

"Antes de qualquer outra bobagem que eu venha a fazer...ou dizer" E olha para o garoto Vongola que se levantava ainda bem irritado com o que não estava entendendo. "..de quantos anos... exatamente... você veio?"

"Dois." Fora a resposta.

'Dois...' repetia para si Squalo, estregando o rosto como se fosse o próximo a ter um insano acesso de riso.

"Então vocês então ainda não foram pra Itália..." prosseguiu.

"Não."

"E a menina não nos conhece." Já não era uma pergunta.

"Só de vista." e ouvidos. Embora não tenha ouvido direito, ao que parecia. Espera... aquilo queria dizer que foram atrás dela logo depois que Juudaime e eles se foram pra Itália?

"Certo." E bateu ambos os braços nas laterais do corpo, conformado. "Nada mais a declarar." e se retirou imediatamente da sala, determinado a não abrir mais a boca enquanto estivessem com passado e presente (ou presente e futuro, tanto faz) misturados.

"Oi! Me explique isso direito, o que tem "os Miuras"? Porque não pos- meu eu do futuro não pode se aproximar deles?"

À porta, sem parar de andar, o homem de longos cabelos brancos simplesmente cospe um "Essa é uma briga que você ainda vai comprar, não pense nisso agora." E se retirou.

Gokudera virou os olhos para Levi que finalmente se recuperara do soco do capitão.

"Me conte." sua voz emanava ameaça.

"Ahhh..." novamente pego de surpresa. O homem olha em volta até parar e fitar Bel, próximo à mesa, sorrindo. Ele estava olhando..._ para Belphegor_ em busca de ajuda...?!

"Shishishi... pode ir, velhote... eu cuido disso."

E com isso Levi A. Than também se retirou, colhendo rápido os pedaços partidos de pratos e fechando a porta.

O silêncio que seguiu, desnecessário dizer, era da mais profunda tensão. Sendo o bastardo que era, ficava óbvio que o loiro não fazia a menor questão de acabar logo com a agonia do rapaz de cabelos prata. Não. Bel iria torturá-lo fria e lentamente, com todas as oportunidades que lhe fossem dadas. A começar por tortura psicológica.

"Então...?" ah, o Vongola estava bravo. Estava e estava ao ponto de fazer os punhos tremerem ante a força com a qual cravava as unhas em sua palma. Bel se perguntava o que o estava agonizando mais e o que faria para prolongar esse nervosismo tanto quanto possível.

E seu sorriso maníaco se alargou mais.

"Então..." repetiu, apenas para atiçar. "...tem certeza de que não é _você_ quem devia estar se explicando?" e para, dando um tapinha de realização na própria testa e enchendo a voz com uma dissimulação tal qual nunca"Ah, é... você não sabe das coisas...Shishishi..."

"Ora, seeeu..." e respirou fundo, pensando consigo mesmo 'se o matar... é aí que não me explicará nada.' Feito um mantra. Não adiantou de muita coisa... "ENTÃO ME CONTE!"

E Bel inclina devagar. De frente para o pirralho de dezesseis, mesmo sendo um dos menores da vária (sendo Mamon o menor), o loiro era ainda meia cabeça mais alto que o estressadinho à sua frente. Ele dá outra pausa dramática, saboreando cada explosão de fúria que passava pelos olhos verdes dele.

"Não." Disse em fim, soltando outro infame risinho. " ...eu decidi que quero vê-lo descobrir...Testar o quão genial você é em relação a mim. Embora, convenhamos... _nisso também_ eu ganho de você."

E saiu. Gokudera podia ouvi-lo voltar a gargalhar do corredor, até sumir com a distância.

O jovem guardião Vongola pisca algumas vezes, o cérebro, mesmo genial, ainda processando o que acabara de ouvir.

Nisso... _também_?!

**ooo**

Estava tarde. Bom, mais ou menos. Não dava pra saber ao certo, mas, segundo o homem pavão, estariam agora preparando o jantar que, claro, Haru se voluntariara a ajudar.

Gokudera preparou-se para entrar no banho e aproveitar o tempo pra por os pensamentos em ordem. Estava especialmente irritado com Hibari. Quero dizer, se o palhaço fizesse logo o trabalho que se propusera a fazer, ele e Haru já teriam voltado para a droga de sua época e ele poderia voltar à paz dos dias em que nem ela nem a Varia haviam se conhecido.

Pelo menos... durante um tempo.

Sacudiu a cabeça, espirrando água pra todo lado. Não! Ele era Hayato Gokudera! Um gênio (da matemática) e ele não se conformaria com aquele futuro!

Che.

Afundou o corpo inteiro mais metade do rosto na água quente, sentindo arder alguns cortes e arranhões.

Agora... qual, exatamente, era o envolvimento da Mulher Estúpida e do Bastardo das facas daquele futuro...?

Hmmmph...

"AFASTE-SE DOS MIURA!" gritara o maldito Squalo.

Gokudera afundou por completo na água borbulhante, querendo afogar sua raiva em rápida expansão.

**ooo**

Na cozinha, o animado Guardião do Sol cantarolava alegre enquanto picava os legumes para por no panelão com água fervendo. Sentada à mesa (ainda não aquela grande que tanto usar no 'futuro-passado') Haru estudava o livro de receitas, escolhendo o que fariam pro almoço do dia seguinte.

Não que era quisesse se rpeparar para mais um dia presa na época errada... Haru com certeza ficaria mais do que grata de Hibari-san acabasse logo com os marginais, mas...

"Ohooo!" sorria o homem pavão, claramente contemplando o maravilhoso sabor da própria receita. O musculoso assassino especialista em artes marciais usava o uniforme habitual da vária, mas, no lugar de seu casacão emplumado, um róseo avental com os dizeres "Melhor Mama Mafiosa" protegia sua frente contra eventuais respingos.

E ele também usava uma redinha no colorido moicano, para proteger a comida.

Haru não conseguiu segurar o riso.

"Lussuria-san parece mesmo uma Mama Mafiosa..."

Haru dera um pulo quando o homem começou a gritar.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HARU-CHAN ACHA MESMO?" e se aproximava dela com ambas as mãos no rosto, encabulado como se tivesse recebido o elogio de sua vida "Ohohohoho! Voc~e sabia, Haru-chan... Eu sou a Virtuosa Mama da Varia! Temos uma espécie de famiglia aqui..."

"Hahi!" e antes que pudesse impedir, ele se senta a seu lado na mesa, enumerando nos dedos cada membro da família.

"Squ, o estressadinho é o mais velho e Bel o caçulinha...! Levi é o segundo filho e seu maior herói é o papai Xaaanxus~!"

E Mamon é o sapo de estimação, mas o homem pavão não ousava dizer aquilo em voz alta.

"Que coincidência desu~! Haru também tem a Famiglia-chan dela"

"Kawaii~!" gritavam ambos, de mãos dadas.

E fora essa sena que cumprimentara Belphegor quando entrara na cozinha. Seu plano era aproveitar a ausência do pirralho e traçar seu caminho direto à morena, mas...

"Haru vai desenhar a casa do Lus-chan do lado da dos Sasa-chan desu~"

"Haai! E não se esqueça de fazer uma mansão bem grande, porque meus filhotes são adoráveis de vista, mas simplesmente letais quando a menos de dez metros um do outro! Hohohohoho~!"

De repente Bel não tinha vontade sequer de comer.

Mas se forçou a sentar à mesa, quieto, só observando-os. Não podia correr o risco de ter sua real pessoas arrastada pra o passatempo tão ridiculamente banal daqueles de plebeus.

Desde que entrara para a Varia na madura idade dos oito anos, Belphegor achara Lussuria a aberração da natureza. Por isso e outras coisas, ao vê-lo ali, todo bobo ao lado da morena, era inevitável não sentir seu estômago real revirar... Pois não importava o quão fora do comum fosse o homem pavão, aquela menininha era capaz de acompanhá-lo em igual ou superior escala de bizarrice.

Bel não se moveu, mas, por baixo da espessa e dourada franja, os olhos astutos pararam sobre a menina. Estava com uma roupa que poderia ter sido emprestada pela garota Vongola de tapa-olho. Não se apegou aos detalhes da peça, não interessava. A forma delgada de ginasta não mudara muito em relação à Miura de seu tempo, ela basicamente só ficara mais alta (e não muito) e os cabelos, presos na mais nova, não eram curtos, passando até pouco depois da linha do pescoço. Mas os olhos... duas orbes castanhas de brilho contente e uma infantilidade enjoativa... eram simplesmente os olhos de uma outra pessoa. O Príncipe Retalhador sorriu. Perguntava-se de quem seria a culpa daquela mudança...

Shishishi.

Dois anos faziam MUITA diferença.

"Ah, é tão bom ter alguém que entende as alegrias de uma Famigliazinha!" de volta ao panelão, Lussuria cozinhava e olhava para Haru, perguntando à morena sobre a casinha dela.

Bel trincou os dentes em um sorriso desgostoso. Era sorrir ou vomitar e a segunda opção não era exatamente a mais nobre.

"Bom... Haru é da família Goku-chan..." já começou mal.

"Shishishishi... e posso perguntar de quem surgiu a ideia de juntá-la com o plebeu Vongola?"

Haru dera outro salto. Chegava a ser uma ofensa a garota sequer ter percebido que estava à mesa ouvindo-os havia tanto tempo.

"Bel, não se meta!" Lus nunca seria capaz de dizer tal frase de outra forma que não fosse doce. Mas como a dizia balançando o facão de cozinha para sua direção (e todos sabemos que facas são mais perigosas não mão de quem não sabe utilizá-las), o jovem Príncipe Estripador travou a língua. "Você nunca colaborou na minha brincadeirinha, não é na da Haru-chan que vai opinar!" e voltou a cortar carne para o ensopado.

E assim o cômodo voltou à paz habitual, com Lussuria cantarolando enquanto mexia o ensopado e Bel se perguntava das formas disponíveis para tirar a morena de baixo das asas do homem pavão.

Para sua sorte, a dita morena o estava encarando sem parar desde que notara sua real presença.

Shishishi. Aquilo seria mais fácil do que calculara.

"Gosta do que vê?"

E ela prontamente o responde com um:

"Porque você usa uma tiara?"

Lussuria engasga, quase cortando fora os próprios dedos e começa a rir.

"É UMA COROA! CO-RO-A!" ele rosna. Imediatamente buscou as facas que trazia consigo, sacudindo-as com um tique reprimido... e guardando-as. Ele a faria pagar por aquilo _mais tarde_. Quando achou que Bel a retalharia, Lussuria ficou assustado. Mas o que a  
Unidade da Tempestade da Varia realmente fez, deixou o mais velho horrorizado "Se fosse você me acostumaria com isso... pode passar a usar uma muito em breve..." e saiu, soltando o bizarro risinho.

"Hahi?!"


End file.
